Possessive
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Possessive can be defined as "having or manifesting a desire to control or dominate another, especially in order to limit that person's relationships with others". Paul isn't the only one in La Push who's possessive. SLASH. Jake/Paul. COMPLETE.
1. Favour

**A/N** - So after reading a brilliant Jake/Paul story by xenasoul over on LJ, I got bitten by the plot bunnies. This started off as really a PWP that then got a plot (hence the smuttiness at the start, which drops off). I can't believe it took me so long to see the hotness of this couple. Anywho I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - Not mine, obviously, or the series would have been a _lot_ different. Characters and recognizable plot belong to Stephenie Meyer and her affiliates. I'm just playing with them for fun!

**Warnings** - OOC - I thought I would put this here just in case. Paul isn't as angry in this story as he should be, but there is a reason for that. Paul changed a lot in BD *cough* Not that that's a hint or anything ;).

*

**Chapter 1**

Favour

*

Narrowing his eyes, Paul watches the red truck pass, already knowing where it's heading, and feeling the usual pull of anger and, even though he hates to admit it, jealousy.

_Isabella Swan._

Even in his head, he's unable to stop the snarl that follows. Chief Swan's meddling, leech-loving daughter, has been coming to La Push every day this week, every day visiting Jake. Now that the leeches were gone, Jake was good enough for her to visit, to _use_.

Billy had told his mom that they were working on some motorcycles. Growling, he watches the truck until it was out of sight.

"Dude," Jared asks, eating a chocolate bar, eyes looking around. "What has you all angry?"

"Nothing," he snaps, turning back to his pack-mate. "I'm going for a run."

Jared rolls his eyes, taking another bite, as Paul pulls off his shirt and shoes.

"I'm not taking your stuff," Jared says, balling up the wrapper in his hands and throwing it towards the bin, whooping as it goes in. Rolling his own eyes, Paul looks around, phasing when he sees no-one who will notice, picking up the shorts he had taken off last, and taking off into the woods.

He doesn't like to call what he's doing spying. Watching over Jake is a valid thing. After all, he's one of them, or will be. Sam's sure that he'll be the next one to go through the change, the next one to join their pack.

Paul hopes it's soon. Hopes it's before Bella gets her fangs into what isn't hers. What's _his_.

Growling again, he stalks through the woods, the Black's house coming into view. The shed where Jake spent most of his time had its doors open, voices floating out. Lying down, he listens to Jake talking, the sound of his voice calming the rage that had started to build in him.

He tenses as he hears the Swan girl's voice, but relaxes when he hears Jake again.

This has to end. Not the friendship but the flirting. Jake and Swan both need to know who it is Jake belongs to, who his loyalty should be to.

He's not sure how long he lies there, but he sits up as he sees the girl leave. Phasing, he pulls his shorts on, wanting to see Jake before he goes home.

Walking into the garage, he feels a heat settle low in the pit of his stomach as he sees the young wolf bending over and picking up tools. As he looks up, Paul can see the surprise and confusion in his eyes.

"Um," Jake says, hand raising and running over his head. "Hey, Paul."

Smirking, Paul moves into the garage, hearing picking up the increased heart rate of the other.

"Hi, Jake," he replies, stalking after the other boy as he walks over to his work bench, putting the tools away.

"Something I can help you with?" Jake asks, turning and leaning against the bench, arms folded in front of him. Paul lets his eyes run over him, appreciating how much Jake has changed over the past few months.

"Mmm," he replies, still stalking towards him, crowding Jake's space, arms leaning on the bench on either side of the other boy, trapping him. "Actually there is."

Jake's heart skips a beat, before doubling its rate, his pupils dilating.

"Um, okay," he mutters, posture screaming discomfort, while Paul's other senses pick up his subconscious arousal.

Paul watches as Jake licks his lower lip. Fighting the urge in him that just wants to push up against the other boy and take the mouth in a heated kiss. But he knows that that would just chase the other boy away. He has to take it slow … at least for now.

Dragging his eyes away from the mouth, he looks into Jake's eyes, slow smirk crossing his face, as he sees that the boy's pupils are huge.

"My dad left me this old car," he says, closing the distance a little, taking in Jake's scent, making him half-hard. "I was wondering if you could help me fix it up."

Jake's eyes stray from his, down to his mouth, before flicking up and over his shoulder, frown causing lines to mar his forehead.

"Maybe," Jake replies. "Uh, kinda busy at the moment."

Fighting the urge to growl, he squashes down his anger, shrugging.

"Just need you to really have a look at the motor," Paul says, willing the other boy to agree. "Just a day."

He can see the answer even before Jake opens his beautiful mouth. Black always was too nice.

"Sure," Jake says, nodding, gulping visibly, as Paul moves slightly closer, mouth a hair breadths away, breaths brushing across his mouth, Jake's short pants fluttering against his.

"Thanks," he says, pushing away suddenly and walking backwards towards the door, holding in the grin that wants to cross his face at the slightly lost and confused look on Jake's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says, as he slips out the door, grinning, as he walked back towards the woods.

Tomorrow was going to be the day where everything changed.

*

**A/N** - Let me know what you thought :D.


	2. Interruptions

**A/N** - Huge thanks to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews are love ;).

**A/N 2** - I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter but the story will be from Paul and Jacob's point of view. Just thought I'd let people know. Also, as I said in the last chapter, starts off very smutty and then gets less so. Sorry about that.

**WARNING** - Just in case anyone somehow got to this chapter without really realising from the first, this is **SLASH**. And will have smut in it. It's why it's rated M.

*

**Chapter 2**

Interruptions

*

Working under the hood of the car, Paul feels himself relax, as he always does when he's doing something with his hands, something he was sure he had learnt from his dad, who loved fixing up old cars.

His dad had left him the car in his Will. It had taken Paul months to even enter the garage again, but after seeing the run down car one day, when his mom had asked him to grab something from in here; he hadn't been able to stay away. Hadn't been able to not do what his dad had always wanted, him to fix up the old car.

He grins when he hears the soft cough coming from the door to his garage, interrupting his thought, but he just ignores it and continues with what he was doing.

"Paul?" Jake calls, obviously having taken a step into the shed. "You in here?"

Straightening up, he walks around the car, nodding at the other boy standing uncertainly just in the doorway.

"Hey, Jake," he says. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, well," Jake replies, hand running over his head, before letting it drop back beside him. "Looks like you're doing okay."

Nodding, Paul looks down at the engine, before shrugging.

"Second opinion can never hurt," Paul says, stepping forwards as Jacob walks around him, leaning over the engine. Lifting his shirt, Paul wipes the sweat and grease away from his face, smirking when he sees Jake staring at his abdomen, before quickly looking back at the engine.

"Only problem I can see," Jake says. "Is that this should probably go here, switching it with this, will make it run a lot smoother."

"Right," Paul replies, leaning over Jake's back to get a better view of what the other boy's telling him, or that's what he wants Jake to think. Turning his face, he breathes his scent, closing his eyes as he feels the warmth of the other boy's back heating his already hot skin.

"Um," Jake says, coughing uncomfortably. "So I think that's really it. Other than that, you've done a great job."

He straightens quickly and a smile crosses Paul's face, as he realizes the action has kept Jake's back flush against his chest. Not moving, he waits to see what Jake will do, whether he'll freak out or come to terms with what he's feeling. Because Paul knows that the feelings aren't one way, that the young wolf wants this as much as he does.

Jake turns, breaths increasing, eyes searching Paul's for something.

Looking into his eyes, Paul leans forward when he sees nothing but lust and arousal, no signs of fear, uncertainty. He lets his lips brush gently across Jake's, once, twice, three times. Just a bare touch, as he lets his hands sneak under the other's shirt, feeling himself harden at the hard muscle that his hands are exploring.

He's surprised when he hears Jake groan, surprised when the other boy pushes back against him, hands raising and pulling his head down into a sloppy, but scorching kiss. Smirking, he opens his mouth, letting Jake's tongue enter, to explore his mouth.

He's not sure if he knows it, but Jake is rocking gently against him, and Paul's hands drift from his abdomen, around to his ass, both hands grabbing it and pushing him harder against him.

"I don't," Jake gasps, as they break the kiss. "This isn't-"

"We can stop if you want," Paul replies, knowing that he can't do something that would hurt the young wolf, couldn't do anything that Jake didn't really want, even though a part of him is screaming at him to take what's his, his hands still moving Jake's hips against him.

"I …" Jake says, trailing off as his eyes look searchingly into Paul's again. He groans, head arching back, and Paul can't resist leaning forward and biting down on the junction between neck and shoulder, sucking, leaving a mark for everyone to see.

"Paul," Jake whimpers, his hands running down Paul's chest, exploring. Growling, Paul lets one of his hands leave the flesh he's kneading, unhooking the stand holding the hood of the car up, and closing it, before pushing Jacob down onto it, one hand by his head, the other exploring the hard muscle underneath his shirt.

Jacob's hands travel from his abdomen, around to his back, sneaking under the shirt and scratching up and down his back. Groaning, Paul pushes his hips down, smirking as he feels an answering hardness against his hip, lowering his head to take another kiss.

This time he takes control of it, tongue entering Jake's mouth, exploring, tangling with Jake's. His hand moves from Jake's abdomen, stroking just above the waistband of his shorts, smirking as he hears a low growl leave the other's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he looks down at the disheveled state of Jacob, feeling his heart pick up its pace.

"So beautiful," he breaths, hand still stroking gently.

"More," Jake gasps, eyes conveying the need he's feeling. "Please."

Nodding, Paul lets his hand pull the shorts down, eyes locked with Jacob's, as his hand pulls the cock out, giving it a slow stroke.

Jake's head arches back again, low groan leaving his throat.

"People must be blind," he continues, head ducking down until his lips are brushing Jake's ear, hand continuing the slow stroke up and down. "Not to see it."

Jake whines and Paul feels the pre-come leaking from the tip of the other's cock, feeling satisfied that this was something that Jake wanted.

"Paul," Jake gasps, hands clutching his back, whole body arching up.

"But it isn't just your looks," Paul whispers, lifting his head so he can see Jake's face, the pleasure running across it. "The way you treat people, the way you want to save them, your personality, that's what makes you shine."

With a groan Jake comes, coating Paul's hand as it continues to pump up and down, milking him until he's done.

Sighing, Jake looks up at him with hooded eyes, satisfaction and contentment written all over his face. Leaning down, Paul gives a gentle kiss, happy when he feels Jake's lips moving against his.

"Paul, man, you out here?"

Growling as he feels Jake stiffen against him, he glares at the door, cursing his pack mates timing.

He lets himself get pushed off, Jake quickly pulling up his pants, an attractive blush crossing his cheeks, and running down his neck.

"Jake," Paul says quietly, trying to grab his arm as he walked past.

"I'll see you later," he mutters, head ducked as he passes Sam in the door. Following him and glaring at his alpha as he passes him, he tries to think of how he can make Jake stay.

"Jake, just wait," he calls, surprised when he feels Sam grab his arm.

"What?" he snaps, seeing Jake leaving in his car, his opportunity to catch him gone.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to do anything until after he phased," Sam growls, holding onto Paul's arm tightly. Sam's the only one who can get away with doing that without him getting angry, without him phasing.

"I thought you said that you wanted him to have the rest of his time before he joins us, as normal as he could get it," he continues, dark eyes searching for something in Paul's. Paul jerks his arm back quickly, knowing that Sam let him do it, that he could've kept holding on if he had wanted to.

"Yeah, well things change," Paul replies, fighting the part of him that still wants to go after Jake, to make things right between them. And then snorting at the way he sounds like a love-sick fool.

"This is about the Swan girl isn't it?" Sam asks quietly.

Paul feels the growl in the back of his throat, but manages to stop it from coming out.

"It'll work out, Paul," Sam says quietly. "You just have to be patient."

Running a hand over his head, he gives a short nod, eyes still on the space that Jake had disappeared from.

"Come on, Emily's got some dinner on. Although you might want to deal with that before you come over," he says, amusement lacing through his tone, as his hand indicates Paul's shorts.

He groans as he sees the teasing look on the older wolf's face.

Hopefully, Jared won't hear about this, or he'll never hear the end of it.

*

**A/N **- Let me know what you thought :).


	3. Shower Dreams

**A/N** - Huge thanks to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews are love :).

**A/N 2** - I know this chapter is really short, it's the shortest of the story so far, they do get longer ;).

*

**Chapter 3**

Shower Dreams

*

Waking suddenly, Jake groans as he feels his cock throbbing, wanting the release that the dream had been so close to giving to him. He couldn't remember much about the dream, just a sense of warm hands running all over him and the thought that he hadn't wanted it to stop.

Groaning again as he walks into the bathroom, Jake trails one of his hands down his chest, rubbing the bulge in his boxers, before taking his shorts off and getting into the shower. Spreading the shower gel over his fingers, he slowly moved them up and down his erection, groaning as the slickness made them glide easier.

He brought to mind Bella, her soft curves, her bright smile, imagined his hand as hers, pushing into her heat, kissing her soft mouth. As he started to speed up his hand, the lips changed from soft and full, to chapped and full. The body in his mind, became harder, the muscles defined and honey-toned.

Breaths coming faster, his hand picked up its pace, the feeling of pleasure that was building intensifying as his dream person changed. He tried to stop the images now popping into his head, tried to think of Bella again, but his body was betraying him, his cock now leaking pre-come, breaths coming out as pants, the other hand pinching one of his nipples, as he imagined the older boy, moving on top of him.

In his mind the other boy was devouring his mouth, his hand bringing Jake closer to the edge, as he moved between his legs, the other boy's erection against his entrance.

Groaning, Jake couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like, and felt the hand not jacking him off, trailing down, over his hip and to his entrance.

He felt his body tense and wondered briefly if he was actually going to do this, the thought leaving as his imagination had the other boy pushing into him slowly. As he thought it, one finger pushing in.

"Paul," he gasps, wincing at the slight pain, other hand slowing. He bites his lip at the discomfort, just standing there, not moving.

In his mind, Paul stills, looking down at him, before kissing his mouth gently, coaxing him to relax, similar to what he had done a few days ago. Feeling his muscles relax, he starts to stroke again, pushing the finger in further, ignoring the weird feeling, wanting to feel the fullness he pictures in his mind, as Paul starts to thrust gently.

Focusing on stroking, he pushes the finger in, able to get up to the second knuckle, stomach clenching in a weird way, pain almost completely gone.

Adding a second finger, the pain returns, but he's prepared for it this time, manages to focus on the pleasure his other hand is giving him, and feeling a little turned on at the pain.

Groaning, he pushes the other finger in as far as it will go, starting to scissor them apart, pushing them in and out, in time with his thrusts into his hand.

In his mind, Paul's moving above him, thrusting in long, hard strokes, whispering things to him, like he had before, remembering the timbre of Paul's voice making him harder, turning him on even more.

As his fingers curl, hitting a spot, Jake's hand slams from his erection to the wall, spots dancing in front of his eyes, fighting the urge to scream, his breaths panting out, the water streaming down on his neck, as he bows his head.

"Damn," he says, thrusting his fingers onto the spot again, again slamming his hand onto the shower wall, biting his lip and groaning, scream wanting to come out.

Slowly, his hand drifts down from the wall again, starting to stroke in fast strokes, as his fingers continue to brush the spot.

It isn't long until he feels his balls draw up, groaning as he comes, at the same time as his dream Paul does, hands milking him until he's too sensitive.

"Paul," he groans, both hands now out in front of him, shower washing away his confusing fantasy.

"Jake?" his dad calls through the door. "You okay?"

_No, the other day Paul Adamire gave me a hand job and now I'm fantasizing about having sex with him_, he thinks, turning off the taps.

"Fine, dad," is what he replies, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I thought I heard you fall," Billy says, worry evident in his tone.

"Nah, I'm fine, dad, really," he says, willing his dad away, not ready to face him so soon after what he'd done.

"Alright," Billy replies. "Just so you know, you have a visitor."

Getting out of the shower, Jake shakes his head, wondering when his life had gotten so confusing. Pulling the towel around him, he walks quickly to his room, stopping dead as he sees the person lounging on his bed, hands behind his head, looking entirely at home.

_Paul._

_*_

**A/N** - Dun! LOL. Not really. Let me know what you thought :).


	4. Breakfast

**A/N** - Huge thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Last chapter had the most reviews for the story and it made my day :D. So *cookies* for all of you guys. And big thanks to everyone who read, favourited and alerted the last chapter. You guys rock :).

*

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast

*

_Paul._

Swallowing hard, Jake looks out the door, glad to hear his Dad moving around in the kitchen, knowing Rachel will be in bed for a few more hours yet.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses, still worried that someone might hear him. Paul sits up, grin crossing his face, as his eyes run down Jake's naked chest, a heated and hungry look in his eyes.

Shifting uncomfortably, Jake wishes he had put something on in the bathroom, as he feels a heat run through him at Paul's gaze, cock stirring in interest.

"You left kind of quickly the other day," Paul says, getting out of bed and stalking towards him, looking like a predator hunting its prey.

Jake feels his heart start to race, breath catching at the back of his throat at the look, taking a step back and gulping as he feels his back hit the doorway. Paul seems to be able to read his thoughts, if the sexy smirk crossing his face is any indication.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he continues, one arm coming to rest beside his head, close to the doorway, blocking his escape.

"I'm fine," Jake responds instantly, hoping that the answer will make the other boy leave, hopefully taking the confusing feelings with him. "It was just a mistake, so you can leave now."

Paul moves closer, eyes traveling down Jake's body, almost like a caress, before his eyes snap back quickly to Jake's, holding them with an intensity that Jake didn't know existed.

"Hmm," he says, voice almost a whisper, eyes searching for something in Jake's. "I didn't think it was a mistake."

Looking away, he licks his lips, before looking back, noticing that Paul's now staring at his mouth, taking another step closer. Jake feels himself harden a little more as he feels the heat coming off the other boy, wondering if everyone feels this hot, or if it was just Paul.

"Do you honestly think it was a mistake, Jake?" he whispers against Jake's lips. Gripping the towel harder, Jake finds his gaze being held again, Paul's eyes staring intensely into his. He feels himself shake his head, almost as if he had been taken over by something else.

He leans forward, lips brushing lightly against Paul's-

"Jake?"

Hearing his sister's voice, Jake tenses, pushing Paul away, not missing the roll of the eyes the other boy gives.

"Yeah, Rach?" he asks, moving into the hall way as Paul drops his arm, glad to be away from the intoxicating heat of the other boy's body, hand still securely holding the towel.

"How many times …" she trails off, eyes locking with something over his shoulder. "Oh. Hi, Paul."

She bites her lip and blushes as Paul walks out fully into the hallway. He gives her a grin and Jake has to fight his jealousy at the sight.

"'How many times' what?" he snaps, unable to stop the harshness in his voice, as he sees the look his sister is giving Paul and that Paul seems to be returning.

"Oh," Rachel says, shaking her head and looking back at him, seeming to have lost her train of thought. "Never mind, we can talk about it later. Are you staying for breakfast, Paul?"

"No."

"Sure."

"Great," Rachel chirps, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, ignoring Jake's negative answer. "I'll go get started on it."

Snorting as she turns and leaves, Jake hopes his dad has already started breakfast, so that they can have something edible for breakfast. If not, then he'll have to find an excuse to go into town.

He stiffens as he feels the warm hand start to run up and down his back, going a bit further every time, until it brushes Jake's ass. Reminded of what he had been doing in the shower, Jake jerks away, turning to glare at Paul, who's looking back at him innocently.

"What are you still doing here?" he asks, still feeling confused.

"I was just invited to have breakfast," Paul replies.

Rolling his eyes, Jake walks past him, back into his room. Turning to close the door, he sighs as he sees Paul leaning in the doorway, blocking it.

"Need any help?" Paul purrs, eyes raking over him again. Shaking his head, Jake opens his mouth, only to be interrupted by his sister calling.

"Hey, Paul, can you come help me with this?" she calls.

Feeling the flash of jealousy again, Jake watches as Paul shrugs, pushing off the door way and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Dressing quickly, he tries to calm down, telling himself that there is nothing to be jealous over, that Paul and Rachel can do whatever the hell they want. But as he thinks it, it only seems to make him more jealous, as he imagines Paul looking at his sister the way he had looked at him, kissing her, like he had kissed him.

Growling, he pulls the shirt on over his head, stalking out the door and down into the kitchen. What he sees there makes him want to growl again, Paul leaning against the bench next to the stove, laughing with Rachel about something.

"I'm going out to the garage," he says to his dad, ignoring the other two in the room. Billy looks at him in concern, eyes searching his face.

"After breakfast," he replies quietly.

"I'm not hungry," Jake says. And looking over at Rach's cooking, it isn't even a lie.

"Sit down, Jacob," Billy says, tone conveying that it wasn't a request. Rolling his eyes, he pulls out a chair, regretting not sitting on the other side, when he realizes he's facing the stove, and so has a clear view of Paul and Rachel.

"So how long are you in town for?" Paul asks.

"Just a few weeks," Rachel replies, brushing past Paul to grab the eggs. Jake feels his hands tighten into fists and looks away, before his eyes seem to stray back to the two in front of him.

"Got any plans?" Paul asks, as he steals some of the bacon, grinning as Rachel hits him playfully.

"None, just the bonfire tonight," she replies, looking up at him through her lashes. "Are you going?"

Paul shrugs, looking away from her and straight at him, catching his eye, before looking back at her.

"Maybe, probably," he says. Rach smiles at him, before turning back to the eggs.

"Alright, this is done" she says, picking up the pan and bringing it over to the table. Jake is pleasantly surprised when he looks down at what she dishes out, seeing that it actually looks edible now.

Picking up his fork, he starts to chow down. Over the past few weeks, his appetite has seemed to increase. He guesses that it's probably due to how much he's grown over the past few months, but is still shocked at how much he can eat.

As breakfast continues, Rachel and Paul continue to talk, and flirt. Jake tries to not watch, staring down at his plate, ignoring everyone around him. It isn't until he hears a familiar rumble, that he lifts his head, smile crossing his face.

"Thanks for breakfast, sis," he says, jumping out of his chair and walking towards the door. He ignores her when she calls out that it's his turn to do the dishes, knowing she'll do them if he isn't in the house.

As he walks down the stairs from the porch, he rolls his eyes as Bella hops out of the truck and promptly falls over.

"You're like a walking accident," he says as he reaches her, reaching a hand down and helping her up. He's surprised when he doesn't feel the butterflies he usually does when he's this close to her, just a calm, happy feeling.

"I only do it so you can help me up," she jokes, as they walk towards the garage.

"Ah, I knew it," Jake replies.

He chuckles as he hears her laugh, pulling the tarps off the bikes. They're almost done and he wonders if Bella will start to come around less when they do finish.

"So who else is here?" Bella asks, sitting down in her usual spot.

"My sister, dad, Paul," he says, unable to say the last name with casualness and praying that Bella was having one of her oblivious days.

"Who's Paul?" she asks, face scrunched in the way it is when she's thinking, ignoring Jake's silent prayer for her to not bring up the other boy.

"You haven't met him," he answers shortly, turning away from her. "So we're almost done on the bikes, just need to do a couple of tune ups and then we can take them for a test run."

When he turns back, he isn't surprised to see a curious look on her face. She always was too curious.

"Wasn't Paul the guy who asked you to help him with his car the other day?" she asks, clearly recognizing that he had tried to change the subject, and not letting him.

"Yes," he replies shortly. "He came over to tell me that it's running well, and then Rach asked him to stay for breakfast."

"Really?" she replies, voice conveying that she knew there was more to the story.

"Yes, so can we get back to the bikes?" he snaps, feeling bad for it, but wanting her to back off.

"Okay," she says. "Let's get back to the bikes."

Nodding, Jake turns away, hoping that working would take his mind off his confusing thoughts.

*

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :).


	5. Dual Jealousy

**A/N** - Huge, huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed, it makes my day :). *chocolate* for you guys. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys rock! *cookies* for you :)

*

**Chapter 5**

Dual Jealousy

*

Paul watches Jake run outside, holding back the growl that wants to come out, dragging his eyes away from the door and back to Rachel. He had been happy to see her again, falling back into old habits, talking and acting around her as he always had, but he wasn't here for her. Still, he enjoyed being around her, she was always up for fun.

"So … are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asks, picking up her and Jake's plates and taking them to the sink. Smiling, he picks up his own plate, handing it to her as she turns around, and nodding at Billy as the older man heads outside.

"Sort of," he replies, leaning against the cupboard, staring out the door.

"Sort of?" she asks as she starts to wash the plates.

"It's hard to explain," he says, picking up a towel and drying the dishes. His mother had always taught him that everyone should pitch in around the kitchen, that way it didn't take that long.

"Well," she says, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Is it serious?"

As he looks up out of the window over the sink, he sees Jake wheeling a bike out, the sight of him easing something in his chest, while making his heart race faster.

"Very," he says, turning and giving her a smile.

"Is it someone I know?" she asks, a frown crossing her face, as she looks out the window.

He snorts and shoots her a look.

"Well, if it's someone on the reservation, then of course you do," he says. She rolls her eyes, before a smile crosses her face.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she asks.

"Nope," he replies.

"Well, would your significant other mind if we watched a movie?" she asks in a hopeful tone.

"Sounds like fun," he replies. Glad that she had asked him, giving him an excuse to stick around.

As they sit and watch the movie, Underworld of all things, Paul tries to ignore the part of him that wants to go out to the garage, to stake his claim on Jake, show the Swan girl who he belonged to.

But he knew he couldn't, that it would freak Jake out more. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he should've waited.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, looking over in shock as Rachel grabs it, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh. Hi."

Pulling his hand away quickly, Paul turns to see Jake and the Swan girl standing in the door way. Bella has a smile on her face, while Jake was looking angrily at him.

"Hi," Rachel says, pausing the movie, and jumping up. "You must be Bella."

Paul keeps his eyes on Jake as Rachel walks over to shake Bella's hand, trying not to smirk at the look of jealousy he can see in the others eyes, as they stare back at him, completely ignoring the two girls.

"Jake's told me all about you," Rachel says to Bella teasingly. And just like that Paul feels the anger run through him again, glaring at the young girl standing next to Jacob.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he says, standing and squeezing between Jake and Bella, purposefully making sure he rubs against Jake.

"Oh, you must be Paul," Bella says, smiling at him with a wide eyed expression. Rolling his eyes on the inside, Paul gives her a wink and a smile.

"That I am," he says, continuing to make his way to the bathroom.

He can't help but smile as he hears Jake making an excuse to go to his room and he waits just inside the door, grabbing the other boy as he walks in, and pushing him up against the wall. He looks into the shocked, and still angry, hazel eyes, before capturing Jacob's lips in a bruising kiss.

He pushes his body up against Jake's, groaning as he feels Jake's hands pulling his face closer, his lips moving just as roughly against his own.

Pushing his tongue into Jake's mouth, he gives another small groan as it tangles with the other boys, Jake echoing his groan.

Eventually he pulls away, meeting Jake's glare with one of his own.

"So you and Swan?" he asks angrily, moving his hips in a slow rhythm against the other hard body, feeling Jake starting to respond, and trying to will his own reaction away.

"You're one to talk," Jake whispers back, voice full of jealousy, eyes flashing as he bites his own lip, no doubt trying to stop the whimper that still escapes.

"Do you want her, Jake?" Paul asks, still feeling the anger simmering under the surface, but slowly being replaced by arousal, as Jake starts to move against him.

"Hmm?" he continues. "Do you think about her? Do you think about her when you're lying in bed at night, hand moving slowly up and down, those little whimpers leaving your throat, as you try to be quiet, so no one will hear you?"

Jake whimpers again, eyes fluttering closed, his hands sneaking under Paul's shirt, scratching his back, and making Paul grind harder against him, as his own arousal increases.

"Do you think about her in the shower?" he whispers over his lips. "When you're trailing your hand down over your hip …"

He trails off as Jake stiffens, eyes snapping open, something different in his eyes, his breath increasing, his hands clenching against Paul's back. Stopping his movements, Paul stares into the younger man's eyes, as something like embarrassment enters them.

"No," he says, feeling his heart race increase, as he realizes why Jake changed when he had mentioned the shower. When he had first got to the Black's, when Jake had been in the shower, he had tuned into the younger wolf, and thought he imagined him whispering his name.

"No," he says again, triumph running through him. "You don't think of her, at least not today. Today you were thinking of someone else."

He starts to move his hips again, feeling every grind, stopping the groans that want to escape, as the heat increases, already pushing him closer to the edge at the thought of Jake thinking of him to get off.

"Who were you imagining, Jake?" he whispers. "Who were you imagining this morning?"

"No one," Jake replies breathily.

"Liar," Paul says, kissing down his neck, before making his way back up to his ear.

"Who were you thinking of, Jake?" he asks, sucking the lobe into his mouth, grinning as he hears the young wolf whimper.

"No-" he starts to reply, but stops when Paul grinds his hips harder against him. He breathes another answer, but even Paul's brilliant hearing can't pick it up.

"What?" he asks, before groaning, the pressure building, pleasure starting to spike.

"You," Jake groans, the answer seemingly ripped from the younger man. "I was thinking of you."

With those words, Paul feels himself tense, lights flashing behind his eyes, as he groans, head falling to rest on the wall, before he looks up into Jake's face, and sees the look of satisfaction and contentment he had seen the other day, smiling as he realizes Jake had come too.

*

**A/N** - So I think I'm kinda a fan of angry sex. As always, let me know what you thought :).


	6. Useless Denial

**A/N** - A huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. One of my most reviewed chapters. So thank you so much *cookies for you guys*. Also big thanks to those who read, favourited and alerted. You guys also rock.

**A/N 2** - Updated a day early to say thanks to everyone. I was going to update it last night, but it took me forever to update one of my other stories and then it stopped when I tried to update this (probably due to my connection, it's a little temperamental). Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

*

**Chapter 6**

Useless Denial

*

Jake wants to hate this feeling; Paul heavy against him, his breaths warming the side of his neck, his head resting back on the wall, turned into the crook of Jake's neck and shoulder.

But he doesn't, in fact he kind of likes it, likes the feel of the hard muscle beneath his hands, as he runs them slowly up and down Paul's back, likes the feel of Paul's hands underneath his T-shirt rubbing his abdomen in a slow, soothing manner.

He doesn't know what had come over him. When he had walked into the lounge room and seen Rachel holding Paul's hand, he'd felt a flair of jealousy spark through him, anger filling him as he had seen the two quickly draw apart as Bella had spoken.

He'd made an excuse to follow Paul, wanting to know what the other boy wanted, what game he was playing with him.

"Paul? Jake?"

"Shit," he whispers, letting his head fall back against the wall, eyes meeting the shining, amused ones of Paul's.

"Be back out in a sec," Paul calls, eyes running over his face, causing heat to start forming on Jake's cheeks. He moves uncomfortably, as his shorts pull against his skin where his come has started to dry, and grimaces.

Paul looks down, before his eyes run back up Jake's body to his eyes, still shining with amusement and, what Jake can only assume, is happiness.

"Don't suppose you have some shorts I can borrow?" he murmurs, leaning forward and gently kissing him. Jake tries to ignore his heart as it starts to race, the fluttery feeling that has started in his stomach, as his eyes close at the kiss.

Damn Paul.

He manages to wiggle away from the hot body that was pushing him into the wall, not missing the smirk that crosses Paul's face, ducking out and into his room, he moves over to his drawers, pulling out two pairs of shorts.

His were covered in grease, so the girls won't make much of him changing, and the one's he pulls out for Paul are close enough to what the boy is already wearing, that they shouldn't notice anything. Not unless they'd been studying Paul's shorts.

Turning he throws them at Paul, who's leaning against the wall, looking entirely too comfortable, and staring at him with that hungry, intense look again.

Jake runs a hand through his hair, coughing uncomfortably, and waiting for the other boy to leave. Paul raises an eyebrow at him in question, clearly not realizing what Jake was trying to tell him.

"Ah …" he said, "aren't you going to go get changed?"

When he sees Paul grin, he knows that the other boy isn't about to leave. His suspicions confirmed, as Paul pulls off his shorts and boxers right in front of him. Jake's eyes travel down to where Paul's limp cock hangs, the feeling of want he feels rushing through him making him flush and quickly look away, hoping that Paul didn't seem him looking.

"Need any help?" Paul asks, having pulled on the shorts, tossing his dirty shorts and boxers into Jake's wash basket, amusement laced through his voice.

Rolling his eyes and turning away, he hears Paul chuckle.

"I'll see you at the bonfire, Jake" he purrs, before he walks out of the room. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the other boy has left, he quickly pulls off his shorts and boxers, pulling on a clean pair, balling up his dirty pair and shoving them into the basket that Paul had.

He'll have to make sure he does his washing, not wanting Rachel or his dad to find Paul's things in with his own.

Clearing his throat, he runs a hand through his hair again, calming himself, and hoping that what he just did isn't written all over his face.

Walking down the hallway, he's surprised to see Bella sitting at the table alone, Rachel bustling around the house, and no sight of Paul anywhere.

"Paul got a phone call, had to leave," Bella says, her eyes too knowing as they gaze at him. Shrugging, he moves over to the sink, pouring a glass of water, and swallowing it in three large gulps.

"You want to try the bikes out?" he asks, turning back around to face her. A smile crosses Bella's face and he can't help but echo it. Bikes are something he knows, the mechanics of them, the feel of them, the rush of riding them. There aren't any confusing feelings about bikes. And right now, he needs something that isn't confusing.

"Sure," she chirps, jumping up out of the chair, excitement written all over her face.

It doesn't take long to load the bikes on Bella's truck and Jake feels himself start to relax, as the landscape whizzes by, or rather slowly ambles by; Bella isn't big on the speeding. He asks her what she would've done if he hadn't been able to fix the bikes, and is happy to hear that she still would've wanted to hang around him.

It doesn't mean as much to him as it would've a week ago, his feelings different now, but he's glad to have her as his best friend.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there?" she finally asks, eyes still on the road, a sign that she's willing to let him lie to her … for now.

"Nothing," he answers, slouching down in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her glance at him, before she turns back, shrugging.

"Alright," she says. He's grateful that she didn't push, wanting to figure out what's going on in his head first. Or to at least come to terms with what he thinks he already knows in his heart.

"What the …" he hears Bella trail off, slowing the truck to a stop on the side of the road. "What the hell are they doing?"

Looking up, he follows her line of sight, seeing the boys on the cliff, frowning as he recognizes who they are.

Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry.

The four musketeers.

Bella jumps out of the truck, as Embry and Paul push each other, Embry taking a dive off the cliff, the look on her face making him laugh.

"Bella," he calls, getting out of the truck, walking around and leaning back against the hood. "It's alright."

He chuckles again as she looks back at him in disbelief.

"They're not really fighting. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush," he tells her. She walks back towards him, disbelief still crossing her face.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"Hall monitors on steroids," he replies a little bitterly, as he remembers the way Embry ditched him and Quil, to hang out with Sam and his little pack, and how much it hurt losing his friend. "That's what Embry used to call them anyway. Now look at him."

"That was Embry?" Bella asks, looking back over at the cliff. Jake nods, letting his eyes fall on the familiar form of Paul, as the other boy dives off the cliff.

"Hey, Bells," he says, changing the subject suddenly, nudging the girl with his shoulder. "Do you want to come to a bonfire tonight?"

He can tell she's surprised, but she's nodding and smiling at him.

"Sounds like fun," she replies.

"It used to be," he says. "But Quil has gone to visit his grandmother and Embry's got his new friends now, if you hadn't of said yes I'd probably have given it a miss."

"Hmm," she says, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she walks to her door, opening it and jumping in, starting it up when he gets in and starting to drive again.

"Is Paul going to be there?" she asks, looking over at him innocently, but the look in her eye tells him that the question is anything but.

"I dunno," he snaps, shrugging and looking out his window, cursing himself for the fact that his heart has started to race simply at the mention of the other boy's name. "Why would I know?"

"Just a question," she replies, a smug smirk crossing her face.

*

**A/N **- So I'm actually really enjoying writing Bella. Which I didn't think I would. Anywho, as always, let me know what you thought :).


	7. Bonfire

**A/N** - As always a huge thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, they made my day :), *Jake being half naked* for you. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited *cookies* for you guys.

**A/N 2** - As an apology for not having Jake/Paul in this chapter, I've smushed the next two together. I hope you enjoy :).

*

**Chapter 7**

Bonfire

*

Paul pulls on his leather jacket as he walks out the door.

The bonfire was a tradition on the Res. Every year they would have a huge bonfire and party, people cooking food, dancing, getting together and just having fun.

This year he has even more of a reason to go.

Not only because of his place in the pack, but also because of Jake. Who he knows is going, thanks to his quick phone call to Rachel.

His head snaps up as he hears a low whistle, eyes narrowing at Jared.

"And just who are you trying to impress?" Jared asks, a smug grin crossing his face.

Bastard.

As if he doesn't already know.

"Someone we know, Paul?" Jared continues, eyes shining with amusement, and Paul is just about ready to wipe it off his face.

"Who? Black?" Embry asks, an uncertain grin crossing his face. Paul rolls his eyes and pushes pass the other two. The bonfire isn't far from his house, probably the reason that the two idiots have come to follow him there, trying to tease him. As if he's embarrassed by what he feels for Jake.

"Wait, you like Rachel Black?" Embry asks, a hint of jealousy entering his voice. Snorting, Paul rolls his eyes again, not bothering to answer the boy, especially when Jared has started cracking up.

"Oh, you have a lot to learn, little one," Jared says, ruffling Embry's hair, grinning as Embry smacks him away. "Rachel isn't the Black Paul is interested in."

"But, if it isn't Rachel … Oh," he says, looking at Paul, understanding crossing his face.

"That's right," Jared replies. Paul sees him looking at him out of the corner of his eye and for once he doesn't feel the urge to respond, to show the other wolf who's boss.

"You want to get into Jacob's pants?" Embry crows in disbelief.

And just like that his patience is gone, angry at Embry for turning his imprint into some kind of object. Turning quickly, Paul has him pushed up against a tree, fisting his shirt, and growling into his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he replies menacingly, pushing the boy into the tree as he moves away, straightening his jacket as he starts to walk again.

"Alright, man," Embry says, holding his hands up, shooting a look at Jared, who shrugs unapologetically at him. "Alright."

It doesn't take long for the other two to start playing around again, nudging and trying to trip each other up. Paul would usually join in, kick both their asses and then move on. But he doesn't feel the need today.

Walking into the area where the bonfire is set up, he quickly looks around, feeling disappointed to see that Jacob isn't there yet.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be here soon, Princess," Jared says, quickly darting away at the dark look that crosses his face.

He sits down by the fire, mesmerized by the flickering flame, and almost misses when two people join the group.

One is Jacob, and the sight of the young man makes him smile.

The other is Isabella Swan.

He rolls his eyes, throwing the stick he was using to poke the fire, into the flames, trying to control the fire in him that wants to go over there and rip the other girl away from _his_ Jake.

"Your girlfriend stand you up?" Rachel asks, coming to sit next to him, a small smile on her face.

"No," he says, eyes flicking over to where Jake and the Swan girl have just sat down, trying to shove the jealousy and possessiveness down, fighting the urge to go and sit in between them.

"So she's here?" Rachel asks, sitting up a little straighter and looking around. "So … who is she? Just give me a hint."

Paul can't help but smile at her playful tone, rolling his eyes, and laughing as she pushes him playfully.

"That would ruin all the fun," he replies, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Jake is looking over at them.

"Hey, Paul, man," Embry says, coming and situating himself between the two of them. "I was wondering where you were, what with there still being food around."

He punches Embry in the arm, hard, and smirks when he sees the young wolf flinch, knowing that he would love to rub it, but won't in front of Rachel.

"Hi, Rach," Embry says, turning and completely ignoring Paul. Paul can't help but laugh a little at the boys' obvious move and knows it would be fun to play with him, except that Sam is gesturing for him to come over.

He punches Embry once more on the arm, satisfied that he rubs it this time, before pushing himself up and walking over to his alpha.

"Mr. Clearwater, Sam," he says, nodding at the two, and standing so he can face the bonfire, so he can see Jake.

"You with us, Paul?" Sam asks, eyes flicking to Jake and back again.

"I might be a lot of things, but I take what we do seriously," he replies quietly, anger sparking through him at the insinuation that he wouldn't do his job and protect their people.

"I came across their trail again," Sam says, leaning closer to him. He growls in his throat, wondering what it is the blood-suckers are doing around Forks and La Push. They'd thought once the Cullens had left that there wouldn't be any more problems.

"You want to step up the patrols?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sam says. "Two people, we'll rotate through the day, until we get them."

He sighs when he realizes Sam wants him to do the first shift, any thoughts of finding Jake in some darken corner and having his way with him, going out the window.

**

Jake walks towards the bonfire, glad that Bella agreed to come, feeling nervous for some unexplained reason.

As he walks around the bonfire, his heart starts to race as he sees Paul sitting by himself on the other side, poking the fire with a stick, a far off look in his eyes.

Looking away, he blushes when he realizes that Bella's looking at him with that knowing look again, her eyes straying away from his, and he doesn't turn to see where she's looking, afraid of what she knows.

Sitting down, he almost growls when he sees Rachel has sat down next to Paul, the same dreamy smile on her face as she had this morning, as she looks up at him. He feels horrible, hating his sister a little for sitting next to someone who has thrown his life into utter confusion, feels horrible because he knows that she really likes Paul, and he secretly hopes that Paul doesn't like Rachel, that he likes him, the way Jake ...

He tenses as the thought comes into his head.

He likes Paul.

"Jake?" Bella asks, a small smile playing across her face, as her eyes flick between him and Paul.

"Hmm," he says, not really paying attention to her.

He turns as he hears her laugh, smiling at the nice sound that he hasn't heard much and that eases something in his chest.

"What?" he asks, moving uncomfortably on the log they're sitting on.

She bites her lip, before she rolls her eyes, looking over at Paul, who he sees is _still_ talking to Rachel and then back at him.

"Jacob," she starts voice a little uncertain. "You know I love you right? And there isn't anything you could tell me that would make me stop. Well, I mean there might be _some_ things which would make me … Anyway that's not important. What is important is that we are comfortable with who we are and who we love, that doesn't really change who you are-"

"Bella," he interrupts. "What are you trying to say?"

"Jake, are you … I mean, do you … do you like Paul?" she asks, face shining with curiosity and happiness. "Cos it's cool if you do. I mean look at him, who wouldn't be attracted to that."

Jake follows her line of sight, seeing Paul in a deep discussion with Sam and Mr. Clearwater, the jeans he's wearing hugging his hips, hanging in an alluring fashion, while the leather jacket makes him look like the bad boy he portrays, and makes Jake's heart race just a little faster.

"No," he says, ripping his eyes away from the older boy. Turning and seeing the disbelieving look on Bella's face.

"Really?" she asks incredulously. "So … you guys were just wrestling this morning in your room?"

He curses the blush that spreads across his face, knowing from Bella's grin that she already knows he's lying.

"Rachel didn't mention that it was weird," he mutters, staring into the fire.

"She saw what she wanted to see," Bella replies. "I saw Paul walking out with a smug smile on his face, messy hair, swollen lips, and, oh yeah, different shorts on."

Ducking his head, he rubs a hand across the top of his head, face heating even more.

"Jake," she says. "It's okay. In fact, it's more than okay."

He looks up at her tone and sees her watching Paul as he walks off down a path, back towards his house. Jake feels a pit form in his stomach and fights the urge to go after him. And also to turn Bella's head away from hi- Paul.

She turns back to him and from the gleam in her eyes; he knows she did it on purpose.

"You know I hate you right?" he asks, picking up a stick and poking it into the fire. Bella laughs, throwing an arm around his neck.

"Liar," she whispers.

Snorting, his eyes flick up to the path where Paul had disappeared, wondering why he had left the bonfire so early.

*

**A/N** - So Bella survived and Jake has started to come to terms with what he's feeling. Maybe. As always let me know what you thought :)


	8. Bitten

**A/N** - Huge apologies for getting this up later then usual. I started back at Uni this week, and needless to say it's been very hectic. And I was pretty sick at the start of the week, which all led to not updating til today. So sorry to everyone who had been waiting and who got a reply to their review late (sorry! *cookies* for you guys).

**A/N 2** - As always huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews make me smile. *half-naked Paul* for you guys. Also big, big thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favourited. *cookies for you*.

**Warning** - Little bit of swearing in this. Just thought I'd warn you :).

*

**Chapter 8**

Bitten

*

Paul whoops as he jumps in the water, feeling himself wake up a little, after having patrolled all night. He was a little angry that he had to leave the bonfire so early, without even having the chance to talk to Jake, but he knew that patrolling meant keeping everyone, including Jake, safe.

Sam had paired him up with Embry for the patrols, which was fine with Paul. At least Embry didn't seem to want to tease him about Jacob.

In fact, Embry wanted to know what exactly was going on between him and Jake. Paul enjoyed keeping that information away from the kid, wasn't like he wouldn't find out soon enough what imprinting was and that Paul had imprinted on his friend.

It wasn't until he was walking up to the shore that he smells it, the sickly sweet smell that makes his stomach roll, and has him shaking in an instant, fighting not to phase in front of the people out for an early morning swim. He can feel the leech's eyes on him and he grits his teeth, fighting for every inch of the control he has to stop himself.

He tries to act normal, but he knows what the blood-suckers senses are like and knows that they probably can tell that Paul knows they're there.

As he walks up to the beach, he smiles half-heartedly at Jenny and her kids, the wolf in him getting angrier by the second. They would dare to come on their land, where their people lived.

He only just makes it, phasing almost as soon as he reaches the woods, raising his nose and taking in a deep breath, finding the leech's scent almost immediately.

They know that there are at least three of them hanging around: a woman and two men.

They'd seen the woman, had chased her as far as the Canadian border, but this was the first time that Paul has got a clear scent on one of the males. He knows he should change back, find Sam and the others, but it isn't in him to give up on a hunt. And it won't be long until Sam and Jared are in wolf form. He can tell them what's going on then.

He follows the scent, the smell of it in wolf form far worse than when in human form, but it's a draw back that they accept.

If it means keeping the people on their land safe, it's worth it.

He isn't sure how long it is until he feels the gentle pulling on his mind, telling him that Sam and Embry have phased.

_Paul?_ Sam thinks sounding confused. _What are you doing?_

_Leech_, he replies, still following the smell.

_Wait for us_, Sam orders and Paul can already tell that he and Jared are running towards him.

He freezes as the smell stops suddenly, feeling a pit forming in his stomach.

This isn't right.

Vamps don't do this kind of thing.

They either run or they stand and fight. They don't lay traps. They think that werewolves are nothing, nothing but pets to be played with.

A growl leaves his throat, as he slowly turns around in a full circle, trying to see the leech. He's here. Paul knows he is. Can sense it in every cell in his body.

_Paul? _Sam asks, clearly recognizing that Paul is worried, on edge.

_Something's wrong_, Paul replies, eyes still looking around the clearing.

_Run_, Sam says. _Paul don't be a hero, run, we'll hunt this thing together._

But it's too late to run. The vampire has walked out into the clearing, red eyes shining in malice, as his eyes flick once over Paul's wolf body.

"This would be a lot more fun if you'd change back into your human form," the vampire says, walking slowly forward, starting to circle around where Paul is standing.

Paul simply growls in response. There is no way he's about to phase. In this form he has half a chance; in human form the leech will have him flat on his back in no time.

The leech chuckles, the sound making the hairs on the back of Paul stand on end.

"Oh. It doesn't matter what form you're in, mei lupus," the leech says, moving closer. "I'll have you on your back in no time."

Paul snarls and snaps at the hand the blood-sucker reaches out to him, hackles raised, anger and just a little fear running through him.

"Don't make this harder then it needs to be," he continues, eyes flashing. "It will be easier on you if you just give in now."

Paul crouches down, baring his teeth. He doesn't know what the other man is talking about, but he knows that he doesn't want to find out.

"Pity," the leech says, shaking his head in disappointment.

Paul rolls his eyes and lunges, going for the leech's throat.

He yelps as he's punched aside, the leech jumping on him before he has a chance to get up. He tries to fight the blood sucker in wolf form, scratching and biting, but he realizes pretty quickly he's losing.

Phasing may give him the chance to throw the other off. And a punch in human form is still strong enough to daze any vampire.

He phases easier than he ever has before, but the leech seems to be expecting it, managing to stay on top of him, his hands holding Paul's arms down, his body holding the rest of Paul's body down.

"Expletus," he murmurs, eyes filling with a hunger that makes Paul realize what the leech wants.

"Get off me you sick fuck," he yells, still struggling, eyes widening as the leech leans down smile on his face and in his eyes.

He feels shock run through his system as the leech bites him on the area between his neck and shoulder. The pain is like nothing Paul has ever felt before, not like when he'd broken his arm that one time cliff diving, not like when his father died and he'd punched the wall repeatedly, not like when he'd first phased.

It's hot and like fire, fire racing through his body, making it harder and harder for him to breath, the pump of his heart getting slower.

His struggles start to get sluggish, as his vision starts to darken, the movement of his limbs something that he can't seem to control any more.

He sees the leech pull back, a red smudge around his mouth, the man's eyes shining.

"Mei lupus," the man says, hand stroking through his hair. Paul wants to pull away, but it's like he's paralyzed, unable to move.

"is est mei," he whispers, before leaning forward and taking Paul's lips in a punishing kiss.

Paul tries to pull away but he can't and the wolf in him is snarling so loud, that he wonders if the leech can hear him.

And then all of a sudden the blood sucker is off him, Sam having ripped the leech away, Jared standing in front of him and growling.

He doesn't see much after that, the darkness closing in around his vision, his last thought is that he hopes Jake isn't too hurt by his death, hopes that the Swan girl can make him happy.

A single tear escapes and runs down his cheek as he drifts away.

*

**A/N** - *cough* so this originally was going to be a Paul/Jake chapter. The plot bunnies had other ideas and ran on their merry way. Sorry for those looking forward to it. I promise the next one has the boys. As always, let me know what you thought :).

Translation of the words (I gotta tell you I don't really know Latin, so these could be totally wrong. LOL). -

_Mei lupus_ – my wolf

_Expletus_ – perfect

_is est mei_– This is mine


	9. Comfort

**A/N** - As always a huge thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I think it's the most reviews I've had for one chapter in this story. Reviews make me smile (and let me know what I should change) :). *cookies* for you guys. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock!

**A/N 2** - So I was going to update this the other day, but my internet connection had other ideas, so sorry for the lateness. Also I'm not sure about the grammar in this as I've been working long shifts at the hospital. Needless to say, it's very tiring.

*

**Chapter 9**

Comfort

*

Walking home, Jake wonders why he feels so unsettled, so hot and uncomfortable, feeling like something is changing in him and, at the same time, feeling like something has gone wrong.

The day had gone fine. He and Quil had hung out, ignoring the giggly girls that seemed to follow them both around these days, when Jared and Embry weren't there, and tried to pay attention in class.

So there was no reason for him to feel like something was different. As he walks into the house, he frowns as he sees his dad on the phone, a frown on his face. He goes over to the fridge, pulling out the milk and drinking straight from the bottle.

"… yeah, I'll tell him. No, I'm sure he will. Okay. Bye."

"What's going on?" he asks, when his dad hangs up the phone, trying to put the words his father had said together.

"Paul Adamire was attacked today," Billy says and just like that Jacob feels his world stop.

"Is he okay?" he asks, heart starting to race, panic gripping him as he looks at his father's face.

"They're not sure. It looks like he was also … poisoned," his dad says, face looking grim.

"He'll be alright though?" Jake asks, chest tightening, breaths becoming shallower.

"They don't know," Billy says, hand running across his face. "He won't talk to anyone, won't let them in. Mrs. Adamire asked me if you could go over and help out, some of the other boys are already there."

He's out the door before his father's finished, hoping that Paul will be fine when he gets there, that his panic is for nothing.

It doesn't take him long to get to the Adamire's house, it's only a small walk away, and he has to stop himself barging in, swallowing hard as he knocks politely on the door, trying to keep the panic off his face.

"Jacob," Mrs. Adamire says, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you could come. He doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone. Sam mentioned that he might talk to you, I didn't realize you were such good friends."

"Yeah," he says. "We … ah … you know the car and the … stuff."

The woman smiles, eyes showing a little doubt, which she obviously pushes to the back of her mind, as she leads him into the house. He isn't surprised to see Sam, Jared and Embry there, the three looking at him worriedly.

"Is he okay?" he asks, looking between the three of them.

"He's banged up, bruises and cuts all over him," Paul's mother answers, moving past the others and indicating for him to follow.

"I was able to help him when the boys first got him home, but he doesn't want to see a doctor and he won't let us in anymore," she says, glancing at the door they stop in front of, eyes showing her worry.

Jacob nods, conflicted by the feelings of happiness and sadness running through him at the thought of seeing Paul. Mrs. Adamire leaves him at the door, her eyes focusing sadly on it, before she turns and walks away.

He walks in the door, closing it behind him, and waiting for his eyes to get used to the darkness in the room.

"Get out," Paul says, voice scratchy and broken.

"Paul?" he asks, moving toward the bed, his eyes focused on the dark figure lying there. There is an obvious silence before Paul talks.

"Jake?" Paul asks, worry laced through his tone.

"Yeah, it's me," he replies, feeling nervous, standing in Paul's dark room. "Can I turn a light on?"

"… yeah," Paul says hesitantly.

Jake closes his eyes briefly, as a light is turned on, taking a few seconds to get used to it. He feels his breath catch when he opens his eyes again and takes in Paul, pain lacing through him at the cuts and bruises on the older boy.

"What … what happened?" he asks, moving closer to the bed, eyes focusing on the large bandage covering the junction between Paul's neck and shoulder.

"It's a long story," Paul answers, eyes still looking hungrily at him like they had before, but now also with a haunted look. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Jake nods, running a hand over his hair.

"Um, okay," he says, unsure of what he should do, Paul's eyes running over his body.

"Jake, you can sit on the bed," Paul says, patting the space beside him.

"I'm fine," he replies, fighting the part of him that wants to take the spot, and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Jake," Paul says, face grimacing in pain. "Please?"

He can't fight against the pleading tone in Paul's voice and he sits gingerly on the side of the bed, yelping as Paul grabs him, pulling him down so he's lying next to him.

"You're supposed to be hurt," he grumbles, face on Paul's pillow, incredibly close to the older boy's, happiness running through him as Paul smiles.

"Still strong enough to take you," Paul murmurs, his face showing the pain he's in when he moves his arm under Jake's head, so that Jake's head is resting on his uninjured shoulder.

Jake tenses for a second, wondering what the other's will think if they were to walk in, before he feels Paul's hand rubbing up and down his arm, fingers drifting lightly over his skin, making him relax.

"Stay?" Paul whispers into his hair. Jake nods, hand coming up to trace lightly over one of the bruises on Paul's chest, finally feeling cool against the hotter boy.

**

Paul wishes that he could freeze time. Freeze this exact moment, with Jacob lying on his chest, asleep in his arms. And he knows it's a clichéd thought and that he sounds like some teenage girl, but he does.

Because then he wouldn't have to think about how he failed. How he failed his tribe, his pack, himself.

He wasn't able to stop the leech, wasn't able to stop him from biting him, and he feels that he doesn't deserve Jake here, but he's allowed to be selfish once in his life.

Since his dad died five years ago, he's had to take care of his mother and sister, always making sure they were happy, before thinking of himself. Not that he'd change anything; he loves his family almost more than anything, and will still make sure they're happy.

But just this once, he wants to be selfish.

So, yeah, freezing time would be a nice ability.

"Time's it?" Jake mutters against his chest, making Paul smile at the sleepy quality of the younger boy's voice.

"Almost eight," he replies, voice still scratchy, still sore, but not as sore as where the leech bit him. The wound isn't healing and the fire is still there, but for some reason the venom hasn't killed him yet.

That he can deal with, what he hates the most is the bruised feel of his mouth, the cut that the leech had caused. It makes him feel sick, feel angry. Not at the fact that the bruise and cut are there, no, but rather at who made them.

"Jacob," he says, breathing in the other's scent as his nose is tickled by the other boy's hair. Jake pushes up, looking up at him with the wide eyes that drive him crazy.

"Yeah?" Jake asks, eyes watching with concern as Paul leans up.

"Beautiful," he mutters, before closing the distance and kissing Jake softly, feeling all of the stress falling away, all the thoughts of doubt and disappointment leaving. He moans as Jake's hand skates across his stomach, hoping that the boy would feel more confident this time, would be comfortable.

Jake leans into him, his body a comforting weight, as Jake places his hands either side of his head.

His heart starts to race as Jake deepens the kiss, one of his hands moving down to feel across his stomach again-

"Paul? Honey?"

He falls back, groaning, wondering if his family and pack had something against him having time with Jake.

"Yeah, mom?" he replies, seeing Jake getting off the bed and straightening his clothes.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting," his mom says, opening the door and sticking her head in. "I was just wondering if you were hungry?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but his stomach answers for him, growling loudly.

"Oh, honey," she says, beaming at him and Jake before turning and closing the door. He feels guilty when he realizes he hasn't seen the happy look on his mother's face since he's been attacked, being too ashamed and hurt to see anyone else but Jake.

"Uh," Jake says, the little cough showing that he is, once again, uncomfortable. "I should probably go."

"You can stay," he replies instantly, letting his eyes show how much he wants the other boy to stay. "Mom always makes plenty of food."

"No, that's cool," Jake says, already moving towards the door. "I'm sure the other guys want to catch up with you."

"Jake," he says, closing his eyes as another flash of pain runs through him, making him grit his teeth before answering. "The guys won't mind."

"I'll see you around, Paul," Jake mutters, before opening the door and leaving. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to control the emotions raging below the surface.

"Hey, man, how you doing?"

He sighs as he opens his eyes and looks at Sam.

"Fine," he replies, not quite meeting the other man's eyes.

"Leech was a psycho," Sam says. "None of us could have done any better, Paul. Stop beating yourself up about what happened."

Paul snorts, it's easy for Sam to say, he wasn't the one letting the pack down.

"You didn't let us down," Sam snaps, as if he can read his mind, even in human form. "You lived up to everything we want to be, went after the blood sucker to protect the people. You did us proud."

Looking up at the ceiling, he nods once, still not believing it, but willing to think about what Sam has said.

"Any ideas why he didn't kill me?" Paul asks. "Why he sucked the venom out?"

Sam frowns, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"No," he replies. "But we'll figure it out."

He gives a small smile, sighing as he feels his strength leaving him, eyes closing.

"Sam," he calls, as the older wolf makes a move to leave. "Thanks."

When he opens his eyes, he sees a small smile on Sam's face.

"What are brothers for?" he answers, before walking out the door.

As he drifts off to sleep, he wonders why he feels like something is wrong, like there's something he's missing, the thought chased away as he falls to sleep.

*

**A/N** - So hopefully this chapter makes people less WTF? LOL. As always let me know what you thought.


	10. Uneasy Meeting

**A/N** - As always huge thanks to those who reviewed. It's been a hectic week (seriously the twelve hour shifts are killing me) and reviews always mean so much to me :). You guys rock! *cookies for you guys*. And big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. *lollies for you guys*

*

**Chapter 10**

Uneasy Meeting

*

Walking home, Jake wonders when he'll stop acting like an idiot around Paul. He's admitted to himself that he likes the guy. Bella basically knows. Paul doesn't seem embarrassed by what he feels, so why can't Jake be around the other boy without making a fool of himself?

He gasps as he runs into someone, falling to the ground and looking up at the pale man.

"Sorry," he says, getting up and dusting himself off. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

There's something about the man that puts him on edge. He's not sure why, maybe it's because the guy reminds him of Cullen, and Cullen broke his best friends heart. He doesn't really look anything like Cullen, he's taller and stockier, with black hair falling around his face.

But they have the same dark eyes, eyes that make Jake want to run … or attack.

"That's alright," the man says, moving closer to him, hand brushing over his arm.

"Dust," he says in explanation, taking a deep breath, a look of anger shining from his eyes.

"Um, I'm really sorry," Jake replies, edging around the guy, trying to get past him.

"I'm sure," the man says quietly, eyes flicking over Jake from head to toe. "I'm Winston Herald."

Jake looks down at his outstretched hand, hesitating a moment, before remembering his father saying that manners were important, and reluctantly taking it.

"Jacob Black," he replies, frowning at the cold feeling of Winston's hand, and gritting his teeth as the other man squeezes. Jake pulls his hand away quickly, a slow ache starting in it and it takes all his will power not to cradle it against his chest.

"Pleasure, Mr. Black," Winston says, eyes narrowed. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other."

Giving an uncomfortable chuckle, Jake nods his head.

"Yeah, ah, sure," he says, giving the man one more nod before turning and walking away. After a few more steps he looks back over his shoulder, the space where the other man had been empty, the man disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

"Weird," he mutters, rubbing his sore hand as he made his way home, steps quicker than they were before.

His hairs are standing on end as he walks into his house, feeling like someone is watching him, and he takes a long look around outside before he closes the door.

"Where've you been?" Rachel asks, making him jump and spin around to face her.

"Uh," he says, shaking his head. "I went to see Paul."

"Paul?" she asks, sitting up straighter on the couch. "Why what's wrong with him?"

He tries not to grit his teeth, knowing that he can't blame his sister for liking the guy. It's not like she even knows that Jake likes him. And why does there have to be something wrong with Paul for Jake to go see him?

"He was attacked," he answers, sitting down on the couch and leaning his head back, closing his eyes, trying to push his thoughts away. "But he's okay."

"Yeah?" she asks, pulling her legs up under her and turning her full attention on him. "You spoke to him?"

"Yeah, he was tired, but seemed okay," he replies, stretching his legs out.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"Well, he didn't really say a lot," Jake says, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "But I could tell he was feeling better."

After we kissed, he continues in his head, smiling as he remembers the way Paul had seemed to relax after.

"Did … did he say anything about anyone?" Rachel asks.

Turning his head, he sees the hopeful look on his sister's face and feels bad for keeping what he and Paul had been doing from her.

"Uh, Rach," he says, moving uncomfortably on the couch, trying to think of the best way to tell her about him and Paul. "Paul-"

"I know," she says, holding her hand up and stopping him.

"You know?" he says, voice squeaking embarrassingly.

"Paul told me," she replies, looking sadly back at the T.V.

"Paul told you?" he parrots, feeling his eyes widening.

"Yeah," she murmurs, hand running through her hair. "Do you know who it is?"

"Do I …" he begins to repeat, before what she said catches up with him. Paul told her he was seeing someone, obviously, but not who. "Um …"

"I mean he said it was serious, but they're not married right?" she asks, voice conveying how unsure she is. He knows Rachel, knows that she doesn't usually say anything like this, but he can't help but want to growl at her, for the simple fact that she likes Paul. And he isn't sure if he'd win in a fight for Paul's affection.

"Maybe I should go see him," she says, starting to get up. Jake grabs her arm gently, shaking his head.

"It's kind of late," he says quickly, trying not to snap at her, and then trying not to blush at the curious look she sends him, obviously sensing something in his voice.

"Yeah," she murmurs, turning away from him slowly, eyes searching something in his face.

"I'm, uh, going to go to bed," Jake says, pushing up from the couch. "See you in the morning."

"Night," she replies.

**

It takes Jake a long time to get to sleep.

It's a fairly cool night, but he feels uncomfortably hot, hotter than usual and it's making it hard to sleep. Sighing, he rolls over, staring out the window and wondering when his life had gotten so weird.

Everything had been fine, he and Bella were getting along, he was fixing the bikes and having dreams about his best friend. Then Paul had come over and everything had changed.

His thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when he sees something move outside. Jolting up in bed, he moves closer to the pane, staring out the window. It all seems normal out there, nothing out of place.

But Jake knows he saw something, something pale and moving fast.

Getting out of bed, he pulls on some shoes, moving quickly to the door and striding outside.

It's incredibly dark, but his eyes seem to adjust to it fine, letting him look around without needing to go back inside to get a torch.

He walks around the house, ignoring the voice in his head that's telling him it's a stupid idea to confront some freak lurking outside, instead letting an anger rise.

How dare this person come here? This was his home and he wasn't about to let some freak make him scared in his own home.

He comes back around the house, making it to the front door, without seeing the man. He stands in the door for a few more seconds, wondering why his nose feels irritated, before turning around and walking back in.

Maybe he'd just imagined it.

*

**A/N** - Dun! LOL (sorry I just love Dun!s). As always let me know what you thought :).


	11. Attacked

**A/N** - A huge thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed the last chapter (or any chapter of the story). Sorry I haven't responded to everyone yet, but to make up for it I'm posting the next two chapters now. I hope you enjoy :D.

*

**Chapter 11**

Attacked

*

Paul breathes heavily, grinning up at the dark haired boy above him, hands roaming over his chest, smiling as the other boy leans into him.

"Jake," he murmurs, groaning as Jake grinds down against him, smile crossing Jake's face as he leans closer, cool breaths wafting across Paul's mouth.

"Paul," he says, before closing the distance, mouth closing over Paul's, tongue entering his mouth with no hesitation. Paul lets his hands roam down Jake's back, before one reaches up to tangle in his hair, eyes closing and letting himself just focus on the cool lips against his.

"Jake," he murmurs again, as the kiss ends, opening his eyes and freezing.

It's no longer Jake that he sees on top of him, but the leech. He tries to push him off, but the blood sucker is too quick for him, pinning his hands above his head and nuzzling his neck, kissing the spot where he had bitten him.

"Paul," he whispers, drawing back, one hand holding his hands, while the other trails down his abdomen.

"Get off," he yells, struggling underneath the cold monster.

"He'll never accept you, mei lupus," the leech says, nose rubbing against Paul's cheek. "He doesn't really want you. He doesn't deserve you. And soon he'll just be a memory, gone, like a dream."

Paul feels his heart stop, the words sinking in and starting an anger that he never knew existed. Somehow he manages to get his leg in between himself and the leech, pushing him away with a strength that obviously shocks the vamp.

The kick sends the leech flying, his nails raking down Paul's arms, leaving small bloody marks. Snarling, Paul phases without even thinking, something in him burning at the thought of Jake being a memory.

_Paul?_ Sam asks, before he looks at Paul's memories, a snarl leaving the alpha. _We'll be there in a moment._

_Jake_, he thinks desperately. Eyes on the enemy in front of him, but mind on the boy he had imprinted on. _He's hurt Jake._

"You should not think of the boy, Paul," the leech says, moving slowly towards him. "He is nothing. Nothing but an annoyance, a tease, a temporary barrier between us."

Paul snaps as the blood sucker reaches a hand out. He can feel the anger bubbling under the surface, but there's also something he doesn't want to acknowledge, something that might be fear. He pushes it to the back of his mind, focusing on the fact that this leech has threatened Jake.

"Don't make this difficult," the blood sucker continues, moving slowly around the room.

Paul growls, snapping at the hand that's reaching out towards him again, before diving out the window, the vamp just behind him. He feels relief when Sam and Jared are there, already fighting the vamp, but he doesn't think about it for too long, already running towards the house that he needs to get to.

As he approaches the Black house, the smell of vampire is so strong that it makes his eyes almost water, the smell irritating his nose. He stalks towards the house, growling low in his throat when he realizes that the vamp went in through the front door.

Moving around the house quickly, he stops outside Jake's open window, the sickly sweet smell coming out of the room telling him all he needs to know. With a growl he jumps through the window, body landing just in front of Jake, who is staring wide eyed at the leech standing in his door.

The blood sucker hisses and Paul snarls in response, the rage and anger he usually feels when faced with vamps doubled, as he smells the blood coming from Jake. The vamp takes one last look at Jake before jumping out the window, Paul following close behind, managing to tackle him before he's gotten fair.

Paul clamps his jaw down on the leech's neck, pulling back with all his strength, grim satisfaction running through him as he feels the flesh give. Somehow the vamp manages to get up again, running off into the forest.

_We've got them_, he hears Embry snarl, his three pack brothers running past, seeing from their minds that the other leech had also managed to get away. He turns and is shocked to see Jake standing just outside his window, his eyes wide, one hand pushing onto his shoulder, stemming blood from flowing.

He takes a step towards him and feels hurt that Jake takes a step back until he's flush against the house. He has to remind himself that Jake doesn't know about the pack and right now he's standing in his back yard, a huge wolf staring at him, having attacked a … person.

"Jake?!"

Paul's head swings to see Rachel and Billy coming around the side of the house. Rachel's huge eyes on him, Billy's widening in understanding.

"Oh my …" Rachel trails off, moving closer to Jake and grabbing his arm, pulling him back towards where they had just come. "Come on, Jake."

Jake seems to resist her actions, eyes staring hard at Paul, face full of confusion, his eyes showing that he's trying to figure something out.

"Jake, come on," Rachel says again, pulling on his arm, eyes widening as she realizes that her brother's bleeding.

"Yeah," he breathes, his eyes still resting on Paul, as Rachel pulls him around the house, towards the front door.

"We'll make sure he's okay," Billy murmurs, giving him a small nod, before following his family around the house.

Paul wants to phase so bad that his body's shaking. He wants to make sure that Jake is okay, that there isn't any permanent damage done, but he can't. Jake's okay, Billy said he would make sure he was okay, and his pack is out there fighting two filthy blood suckers.

He glances at the house one more time, before turning and running into the woods.


	12. Morning WakeUp Call

**Chapter 12**

Morning Wake-Up Call

*

The next morning, Jake wakes to a throbbing in his arm and a bad taste in his mouth. It takes him a few minutes to remember why and when he does, he jolts up.

After looking outside for a few minutes the night before, he'd gone back inside and back to bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. His nose had been hurting, something irritating it, making it impossible for him to sleep.

That's when the crazy freak had attacked, coming out of the shadows and pouncing on him, a hiss leaving his mouth. The guy had grabbed his arm and twisted, a flash of pain lancing through him as the man had thrown him across the room. He'd just made it to his feet when the wolf had jumped in through his window, facing off against the man.

The wolf.

There was something about him that was, almost, familiar. Like deep down he knew it, knew that it wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't hurt his family.

Which was crazy, cos the wolf had been massive and had just attacked the strange man. His father had said he would take care of it, report it.

Getting out of bed, he groans, moving his arm gingerly. He doesn't spend much time in the shower, getting in and out, trying to ignore the sting coming from the cuts the man had made the night before, dressing quickly and moving to the kitchen.

"Paul," he says in surprise, seeing the boy sitting at the table, talking to his dad and Rachel.

"Hi, Pup," Paul replies, sending a grin his way, which has his heart racing in a split second.

"Paul came over to make sure we were alright," Rachel says, grinning at Paul and placing a hand on his arm.

He feels a growl rise up in him at the sight, and only barely manages to squash it.

"Fine," he replies shortly, his sister's voice grating on his nerves.

He moves over to the fruit bowl and grabs an apple.

"I have to get to school," he mutters, picking his bag up and heading to the door. A part of him wants to stay, to ask Paul how he's doing, but he can't bear to watch his sister flirt with him, for Paul to flirt back.

"You haven't had breakfast," his father says, eyes staring intently at his face, trying to figure out what's going on. "And it's seven-"

He holds up the apple, before pushing out the door, ignoring the voices calling to him.

He makes it onto the path into the woods before he feels a hand grab his arm, not even needing to turn around to see who it is, the large, warm calloused hand already becoming familiar to him.

"Let go, Paul," he says quietly, irritation and anger gone, weariness replacing them.

"Are you okay?" Paul asks, hand moving up his arm, lightly brushing the bruising that had come up after the fight last night, the soft movement soothing.

Closing his eyes, he laughs, turning around to face the other boy.

"I should be asking you that," he replies, eyes going to Paul's neck, noticing the lack of bandaging.

"I'm fine," Paul says, moving closer, the action making Jake's chest tighten. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Jake replies, voice softer.

"Hmm," Paul murmurs, closing the small distance between them, face hovering close enough to his that he can feel the warm breaths on his mouth.

He waits, hoping that Paul will close the rest of the distance, but the older boy just stares at him, hands moving up and down his arms, a light, soothing touch.

"Paul," he whispers, swallowing hard, moving his arms until they're loosely around Paul's waist.

The move seems to make Paul happy, a grin crossing his face, before he closes the distance between their lips, gently sucking Jake's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it before entering when Jake opens to him.

He can't help the groan that leaves him, the want and desire rising up in him, something snarling _Mine_ in the back of his mind.

Paul seems to be thinking the same thing, if the way he pulls him even closer, tighter to his body, his mouth now devouring Jake's, possessing him completely, is any indication. He doesn't realize they've moved until he feels his back pushed up against a tree, panting as Paul pulls back, he watches as a sexy smirk crosses the other boy's face, before he drops to his knees.

"Wha-" he starts to ask, swallowing hard as Paul nuzzles his stomach, hands holding onto his hips, before slowly moving towards his zip.

"Paul," he breathes, hands fisting by his side, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the hands that are undoing the buttons to his jeans, sliding the zip down slowly, trying to ignore the hardening of his cock. "I need to get to school."

"Yeah, in another hour, Pup," comes the reply, Paul's breath making his cock strain against his boxers, precome oozing out and wetting the material.

"I-"

He groans as Paul mouths his cock through his boxers, the warmth from his mouth obvious even through the material.

"But … I guess if you think you should go," Paul says, the words not making sense to Jake until he realizes the other boy is starting to stand up. He reaches down, hands gripping Paul's hair gently, unable to glare at the knowing smirk that Paul sends his way, as he settles back on his knees.

"Bastard," he whispers, letting his head rest back against the tree, as Paul slowly pulls his boxers down, gently letting his cock out. He can't help but groan when Paul licks a long stripe up it, swirling his tongue around the head, making him whimper.

"Paul," he breathes, biting his lip as Paul pulls his pants down further.

He pumps his hand up and down his cock slowly, the light pressure driving Jake crazy.

"Stop teasing," he whispers, his chest tightening, making it difficult to breathe. He isn't prepared for the hot heat that's Paul's mouth, isn't prepared for the rush of feelings, of desire and lust and something else he doesn't want to think about, that runs through him.

"Fuck!" he says, biting his lip to stop himself from saying anything else, hands coming to rest on Paul's head again, fingers threading through his hair, trying not to grip too tight. He can't help the groans and whimpers that escape when Paul starts to move, the feel of his mouth, his tongue, all over his cock, bringing him to the edge quicker then ever before. The sight of Paul, _Paul_, on his knees, head bobbing up and down, is making it hard for him to even think straight.

"I'm … fuck … Paul," he whimpers, groaning as the other boy reaches a hand up and starts to play with his balls, breaths coming in pants. "Fuck … I'm going to …"

He doesn't finish the sentence, the coil in his belly releasing, lights shining behind his eyes he comes, Paul not moving away from him, swallowing everything.

"Damn," he whispers.

**

Paul can't help but smirk when he looks up and sees the dazed, contented look on Jake's face. He hadn't planned this, hadn't followed him out into the woods for this reason. He'd just come out to talk to him, to ask him how he was after last night, what he thought of the wolf he had seen.

But he hadn't been able to resist.

Standing up, he pushes up against Jake, pushing him harder into the tree, leaning in and taking his mouth in a gentle kiss, letting Jake taste himself on his tongue. He can't help but move against Jake, his own erection straining against his jeans. But he was happy, as long as Jake was, he could take care of himself once he got home.

"I … uh," Jake says, when he pulls away, eyes looking up at him still slightly dazed, before looking down at his jeans, swallowing hard.

"You don't have to do anything," Paul replies, putting his hands against the tree, on either side of Jake's head.

"I …," Jake starts, swallowing hard again, as his hand trails down over Paul's stomach. "I want to."

He can't help but groan when Jake cups him, the way the other boy bites his lip, the unsure fingers that undo his button and pulls down the zip.

Looking down, he sees Jake's hand encircle his cock, the grip tentative and unsure, almost enough to push Paul over the edge already. He'd imagined this, had dreamed about it, but he had thought it would be awhile before Jake was confident enough to get to this point.

He moans again as Jake's hand starts to move up and down, his hand twirling at the end, sending shots of pleasure through him, his eyes closing as he leans into Jake's warmth, turning his head and finding Jake's mouth.

He couldn't help but smile as the other boy's mouth opens straight away, their tongues twining together, Jake's hand picking up it's pace. Panting as they break apart, Paul smiles when his eyes meet Jake's, before light's flash across his vision, Jake's hand milking his orgasm from him, a loud groan leaving his mouth as he drops his head to rest on Jake's shoulder.

When he looks up, he sees Jake looking at his come-covered hand, taking an uncertain lick, and making Paul groan again.

"You're going to be the death of me, Black," he murmurs into Jake's shoulder, frowning as he realizes that Jake isn't just warm from their activity, that he feels unusually warm, before a smile crosses his face, as he realizes that it won't be long until Jake phases.

"How are you feeling?" he says, unable to stop kissing up the side of Jake's neck.

"Good," Jake replies after a pause, Jake's hands running up and down his side. "I'm good."

He realizes that their not talking about the same thing, that Jake's talking about what they just did, and even though it isn't an answer to his original question, he can't help but smile again as he pulls away a little, the smile widening as Jake seems to tighten his grip of his arms around him.

"How's the arm?" Paul asks, noticing that Jake isn't moving it like he had hurt it only last night.

"Fine," Jake asks, shrugging. "The cuts almost fully healed, guess the guy didn't hurt me as bad as we thought."

"Pretty crazy night," Paul murmurs, hand coming up to brush over Jake's cheek.

"Yeah," Jake answers, eyes becoming unfocused, as he clearly thinks about the night before, before his eyes fall onto his neck.

"How's the neck?" he asks, hand reaching up to run over the jacket and shirt he's wearing, the touch still sending shivers down his spine even though Jake hadn't touched his skin.

"Its fine," Paul answers, trying to push thoughts of the leech from his mind, not wanting to think about that part of the evening.

Jake's hand pushes the clothing away, Paul shuddering as his fingers brush over the bite mark that won't seem to heal, the mark a vivid white mark against his tanned skin. He'd been furious when he'd seen it, angry that every other bruise and mark had disappeared except that one.

A constant reminder of his failure.

Jake looks confused, his fingers brushing over the mark again, question entering his eyes before a look Paul has never seen enters them.

He can't help the gasp when Jake leans forward, his mouth fitting over the mark, sucking and biting it, the action making Paul's cock twitch even though it's far too soon, biting his bottom lip as Jake continues to tease the skin, blowing over it gently as he pulls back satisfaction in his eyes.

Paul can't help but lean forward, mouth devouring Jake's as possessively as Jake had his skin. He can feel the bruise that Jake had left, can feel the way the other boy had marked him, and unlike when the leech had left the mark, he feels triumph at the one Jake left on him.

"I should get going," Jake whispers against his lips, when he finally pulls back, his lips swollen from Paul's kiss.

"Mmm," Paul hums in agreement.

"No, really," Jake says, amusement clear in his tone. "I promised Quil I'd meet him before school."

"I'll drive you," he answers, hands rubbing up and down Jake's side, not wanting to leave the other boy yet.

Jake hesitates for a few seconds, before nodding, a small smile crossing his face.

*

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought. Also let me know whether you think Jake should imprint on Paul or not (if he were to phase that is *cough*).


	13. The Beginnings of Change

**A/N** - Apologies for how long this has taken me to update. First real life got in the way and then I couldn't decide exactly what I wanted in this chapter. I kept taking parts out and putting them in. I didn't want the story to move along too fast, but then I don't want it to go to slow either. I'm, reasonably, happy with this (at least parts of it), and it's one of my longest chapters to date, so I hope that you enjoy it too.

**A/N 2** - As always a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those who let me know what they thought about the imprinting issue. You guys are all awesome! Also a big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

**Chapter 13**

The Beginnings of Change

As Paul drives, Jake can't help but look over at the other boy, blushing when he sees Paul glance back at him, a smirk crossing his face.

"Shut up," he mutters, turning to look out the window, unable to stop the smile that crosses his face.

This morning he had been so angry, hot and uncomfortable, but now, sitting in the car with Paul, driving to school, he feels everything lift off his shoulders, a happiness entering his chest that he hasn't felt … ever.

It's that feeling that makes him realize that what he felt for Bella was just a crush, because what he feels now, just sitting in the cab …

He coughs and curses as he feels the blush spreading across his face again.

"You alright there, Jake?" Paul asks, grin obvious in his voice.

Rolling his eyes, Jake leans his head back, not letting the teasing get to him.

"So … you and Quil?" Paul asks, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You seem to hang out with him a lot."

Turning his head slightly, Jake takes in Paul's frowning face, and wonders if it's jealousy he can hear in the other's voice.

"We hang out," he replies. "He's my friend."

"Friend?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, you know, like you and the other hall monitors," he bites out, a pang of hurt going through him as he remembers how long it's been since Embry hung out with both him and Quil.

He wonders for the hundredth time why. Why Embry had just suddenly stopped hanging out with them, talking to them.

"Hall monitors?" Paul asks, glancing at him quickly, chuckling as he looks back at the road.

"Uh," Jake replies, coughing and running a hand through his hair. "It's just a nickname."

"Hall monitors?" Paul says again, smile in his voice. "And just who are these hall monitors?"

"No-one," he replies, moving a little uncomfortably. "Just forget I said it."

"I'm going to assume Sam's one," Paul says, ignoring him. "Which means Jared and Embry probably are too."

Jake's saved from answering him when his cell phone goes off. He grins when he sees the ID, flipping it open.

"Hey, Bells," he says, not missing the way Paul's knuckles have gone white, the small growl that comes from the other man. "What's up?"

"Please tell me you're not doing anything tonight," Bella replies and he can hear the pleading in her voice already.

"Don't have any plans," he answers, ignoring the stare he can feel coming from Paul. "Why?"

"Do you wanna come see a movie with me?" she asks.

"Suuure," he replies, drawing the word out, knowing there's more to it. "But again. Why?"

"Mike kind of … asked me out," she answers. "I pretended I thought he was asking in general and I just need someone there to act as a buffer."

"Your other friends aren't going?" he asks, his voice jumping on the last wors as he feels a hand land on his leg, starting to slowly rub up and down, the heat from Paul's hand adding to the sensation, making his breath catch, before speeding up.

"They are," Bella replies, oblivious to what's happening to Jake. "But I could really use you there."

"O-okay," he answers, swallowing hard when Paul's hand finally moves up, rubbing against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants.

"… Jake," Bella says and he can hear her damn grin through the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answers, hand gripping Paul's, sending the man an icy glare.

"Oh really?" Bella asks, grin still there. "Where are you?"

"On my way to school," he replies, hand still gripping Paul's, who pulls them over towards him and kisses his.

He rolls his eyes and continues to glare at the other man, his arousal diminishing when she speaks again.

"With who? I can hear a car," she says. "You usually walk."

Damn her.

"A friend," he replies.

"And just what exactly are you and this friend doing?" Bella asks, a small giggle escaping her. "Would this friend be called Paul by any chance?"

"Yes," he replies, cursing his blush again.

"You can invite him along too, if you want," she says slyly.

He can feel the confusion coming from the man next to him and the amusement from Bella.

"I'm not going with you to the movies," he says when he hears her laughing, the sound of it making it hard for him not to grin.

"Please?" Bella says, the laughter still in her voice. "Come on, Jake. I didn't mean anything by it. Please? _Please_?"

He rolls his eyes again, cursing himself for never being able to say no when she pleads like that.

"Fine," he mutters.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven. I'll see you then. Say hi to Paul for me," she says, hanging up before he can respond.

"Bella, huh?" Paul says, only a small amount of jealousy in his voice.

"She says hi," he mutters, surprised to see that there almost at the school.

"She, uh, wants me to go to the movies," he continues, wondering if he's ready for what he's about to do. "Um, she told me to invite you. You know, if you want to come."

Paul pulls over just outside the drive to the school.

"Are you asking me to come?" Paul asks, turning so that he's facing him.

"If you want," Jake replies, running a hand over his head, looking down at his backpack on the floor.

"Jake," Paul says, his voice soft, making Jake look up at him.

And then the other boy is kissing him, a soft, searching kiss, that Jake feels down to his toes, that has butterflies going crazy in his stomach, their hands still twined together and placed on Paul's chest, over his rapidly beating heart.

"So, um," Jake says, when they pull apart. "Do you wanna come?"

"I would love to," Paul replies. "But I can't tonight."

Nodding, Jake can't help but feel a little disappointed, some of it obviously showing on his face as Paul kisses him again.

"I'll come over after though," Paul murmurs against his lips.

Smiling, Jake nods, going back to staring at the other boy when he starts the truck moving back towards the school.

When they pull into the parking lot, he can already see Quil, sitting on a bench, looking at them quizzically.

"I'll see you later," he says, sending a grin Paul's way, before starting to open the door.

Paul is next to him in a second, his hand over his, stopping him, mouth next to his ear.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" he says, voice a purr.

"Uh," he replies, wanting to do just that, but not sure how to explain it to Quil, the breath wafting over his ear making him want to groan.

"I'll see you tonight, Jake," Paul says, moving back over to his side of the cab, and sending Jake a grin that makes him want to close the distance between them and give him his kiss.

"I … uh, bye," he says, opening the door and walking over to Quil, not missing when Paul starts the engine and leaves.

"Since when do you get rides from Adamire?" Quil asks, as he sits on the bench with him.

"He, uh, he isn't as bad as we thought," he replies, shrugging, and leaning back against the table, wondering how he's going to tell Quil about him and Paul when the time comes.

"You gonna start hanging out with them too?" Quil asks, a little bitterness in his voice.

"Nah," he replies, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Then who would help you pick up the ladies?"

He smiles when Quil laughs, the tension in his shoulders bleeding away.

"Please, like I need help," the other boy replies, rolling his eyes.

He can't help but feel a lot more relaxed, hoping the irritability was a one time thing.

Standing outside the cinema, Jake shifts a little uncomfortably, feeling hot and unsettled, trying not to snap when Mike Newton talks to him, when he tries to make fun of his age.

He doesn't know why but he's grown irritable over the day, snapping at everyone and trying to intimidate others.

Which isn't him.

He's worried about what's going on, wondering if there is something seriously wrong with him. His thoughts pushed to one side when Bella comes back and tells them that the others aren't coming. He can't help but smile at the grateful look she shoots him, realizing that if he hadn't come, that she would've been stuck with Mike.

He laughs a little as Mike sits right next to Bella, making it impossible for him to save her except to sit on her other side.

"I hate you," she mutters to him, only loud enough for him to hear, when she sees that he's still chuckling to himself.

He just grins at her, throwing some popcorn into his mouth and sitting back to watch the previews.

He can't believe Bella wanted to come see this movie. When he'd heard the title, 'Face Punch', it'd taken him a few seconds to realize that she was actually serious. He tries not to laugh at the bad acting and terrible special effects on screen, only realizing when Bella punches him that Mike's left.

"What happened?" he asks, as they walk out of the theatre.

"I don't think the movie agreed with him," Bella replies, as she tries not to laugh.

"I don't think he's the right guy for you," he says jokingly. "You need some one who laughs at those kinds of movies."

"Uh huh," Bella says. "So does Paul laugh at those kinds of movies?"

"What?" he snaps, feeling the heat race through his body.

"What?" she asks, the laughing look falling from her face. "Jake, I was just teasing."

They're interrupted by Mike, who walks out, saying something about being sick.

"Well, maybe you need to go to the hospital," he replies angrily, irritated at the guy who can't seem to get that Bella isn't interested. "Do you want me to put you in the hospital?"

"Jake," Bella says, grabbing his arm. "You're really hot."

He drags his eyes away from Mike, who snorts and shakes his head, turning to face his best friend.

"No, I mean you feel hot. Are you sick?" she asks, hand coming up to rest against his forehead.

"I don't feel so good," he says, noticing for the first time that his stomach is churning, the heat from before intensifying.

"I think I'm going to go home," he continues, trying to ignore the stab of pain that's started in his head.

"I'll drive you," Bella says, concern evident in her tone.

"No," he replies, shrugging her hand off. "I'll be fine."

He leaves before she can say more, trying to ignore the ache that's started all over his body, combining with the heat and stabbing pain in his head, making him feel like lying down and going to sleep.

He's not sure how he drives back home, the pain and heat making it hard for him to concentrate, but it doesn't seem long until he's pulling into his drive way, eyes flicking to the other car in the drive way.

"… so of course she … Jake!"

He glances up, eyes narrowing a little as he sees Paul sitting at the table with Rachel, but a flash of pain chases away the jealousy he would've felt, grimacing as he raised his hand to his head, trying to will the pain away.

"Jake?" Rachel asks, coming towards him, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," he snaps, irritation running through. "Really. Don't worry about me. I didn't mean to interrupt."

He pushes past her, avoiding Paul's eye as he strides to his bedroom, pulling his shirt off as soon as he enters, hoping that it'll help cool him down.

"Jake?"

He whirls around, his irritation soothed by the sight of the other boy.

Paul walks into the room, door closing behind him, eyes full of concern as he grabs Jake's arm lightly. His eyes widen for some reason, Jake leaning into the touch, which feels like a cool balm on sunburn.

"Jake," he whispers, smile crossing his face, other hand coming up to rest across his forehead briefly before sliding down to cup his cheek.

He whimpers as another shot of pain lances through his head, eyes closing as he bites his lip. Hard.

"Lie down," Paul whispers, having moved closer to him. When he opens his eyes, he can see the concern and … excitement? in Paul's eyes. "It'll pass, Jake. Just lie down."

He swallows heavily, the ache in his head making up his mind for him. Lying down, he sighs as his head hits the cool pillow, eyes closing as he feels a hand running through his hair soothingly.

"It'll be better in the morning," he hears Paul whisper, his smooth voice following him into the darkness.

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :).


	14. Night Time Vigil

**A/N **- A huge, huge thank you to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed. I wasn't sure whether people would continue reading after such a long break, so I'm so happy that you guys still did.

**A/N 2** - Not entirely sure about this chapter. I think it may be a little rushed, but the next chapter talks more about the change (as it's from Jake's POV). I might come back and re-write, but for now, I hope you enjoy :).

**Chapter 14**

Night-time Vigil

Paul relaxes as he sees Jake falling asleep, his hand running through the younger boy's hair, remembering his own change, the pain that had occurred the night before, the pain that felt like it was going to kill him.

It passed, most of it gone by the morning, all of it disappearing after he had phased. He didn't like seeing Jake going through it. But another part was excited, was excited that Jake was about to become part of the pack and would be able to protect himself if any of the leeches came around again.

"Paul?"

He looks up at Rachel's voice, sending a small smile towards the woman, eyes drifting down to the cup in her hands.

"It's, um," she starts, looking down at the cup, shrugging as she walks into Jake's room further. "Mom used to make it. When any of us were sick … or hurt."

He nods as she puts it down on the bedside table, not missing the way her eyes take in him sitting on the side of the bed, hand running through her brother's hair.

"So," she says quietly, sad look on her face. "Not really a _girlfriend_ then?"

"I didn't," he starts to reply, guilt running through him at the crest fallen look on her face. He'd never meant to string her along, hadn't thought he was, but can see by the look on her face that she had held hope that he would be interested in her.

"It's okay," she interrupts, a sad smile crossing her face. "I mean … it explains a lot. Like why you came out of his room the other day looking like you'd just been … well, you were there, you know what I'm saying."

He can't help but smile at the memories, eyes drawn back to Jake when the young boy whimpers.

"Is he okay?" she asks, concern clear in her tone.

"He will be," Paul answers, hand resuming its stroking. "He just needs some rest."

"He's been … different, over the past few days," she says, hand running through her hair, the gesture almost identical to Jake's.

"He'll be fine," he responds, leaning back against the headboard.

"So you're staying?" Rachel asks, jealousy evident in her tone.

"Well, it's kind of late and it might be easier for him if I was here," he answers.

"I don't know," she replies, eyes straying to the door. "I don't know about my dad …"

"He won't mind," Paul says, giving her a small smile and hoping that it was the end of the conversation.

"Well …" she says. "I guess."

He gives her his best grin, feeling guilty at the blush that crosses her face, but happy when the girl leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Resting his head back, he closes his eyes, hand still running through Jake's hair. He'd always known that Jake would phase soon. Sam had told him from the very beginning that Jake was the true alpha, the one who would lead their pack. He was still surprised at how well Sam had taken the news that he would be replaced, but the older wolf hadn't once even thought about it being unfair, or thinking that he should stay the alpha.

He wonders what Jake will say.

He falls asleep next to Jake, curling around the young man, wishing that he could take the pain that Jake is in, but knowing that it's a necessary part of the process.

Paul wakes the next morning to an empty bed, he curses as he quickly jumps out of Jake's bed, knowing that Jake has gone into the woods, that he's phased, and he wasn't there.

"Paul, what's going-"

"He went out for a run," Paul says quickly, brushing slightly against Rachel in the hallway, as he makes his way to the woods.

He phases as soon as he reaches the trees, already hearing Sam, Jared and Jake talking.

_Well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty,_ Jared says.

Rolling his eyes, Paul jumps into the clearing, tossing the young wolf off to the side, and grinning when Jared gives a small growl.

_If you have anymore questions, Jake, you know where to find me,_ Sam says, winking at Paul as he runs off, Jared following not long after.

Taking in the large russet wolf in front of him, Paul can't help but smile, glad that Jake was finally part of the Pack.

_You know I can hear you?_ Jake asks, amusement running through him.

Shrugging, he phases back, grinning as Jake turns away, walking back into the woods, and coming out with shorts on.

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" Jake asks, eyes flicking to him and then to the trees, blush running up his neck, making Paul grin even wider.

"As nature intended it," he replies, moving closer to Jake.

Jake snorts, eyes drifting back to him, small smile on his face, a look in his eyes that had grown since Paul had last seen him.

"You're so full of yourself," Jake mutters, hand coming up to run through his newly shorn hair.

"You cut your hair?" Paul asks, hand coming up to follow Jake's, not missing the shiver the other boy gave.

"Sam mentioned it was easier," Jake replies, and Paul has to fight down the jealousy that Sam was the one there during Jake's phase.

"You could've woken me," he murmurs, hand coming around to cup his cheek.

"You looked like you needed it," Jake replies quietly, leaning into his hand.

"You still could've," he says again, thumb rubbing Jake's cheek, the warmth warming him from the inside out.

"Did you hate it?" Jake asks.

"What? The phase? Cutting my hair?" he jokes.

"No … imprinting," the other boy whispers, eyes falling to the ground.

"No," he replies instantaneously. "Your whole world shifts, that person becomes everything to you, your entire world. So no, I didn't hate it, it was the best moment of my life."

He feels his heart race as Jake gives him one of his smiles, moving closer, so there was no space left between them.

"It feels like your whole world was rebuilt?" Jake asks.

Paul's thumb freezes on the others cheek, cold fear running through him, wondering if Jake had imprinted. And if so, on who.

"Something like that," he murmurs, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Jake … have you … have you imprinted?"

His breath catches as Jake looks up at him, the answer clear in his eyes.

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought. And for those who can't believe I've ended it there (and are readying your pitchforks), the next chapter is called 'Double Imprint' *cough* not that that's a hint or anything ;). I'm just saying :).


	15. Double Imprint

**A/N - **SMUT! Is coming up in the next two chapters (more the next chapter then this, sorry for those who want it now, but for some reason the plot bunnies just didn't want to co-operate and they were out in the middle of the woods with no supplies). So for those who don't want to read it, you could probably miss this chapter and almost all of the next (except the end of the next - you'll want to read that bit). Not feeling the best at the moment so if this isn't as good as usual I apologise.

**A/N 2** - As always huge, huge thank you to those who reviewed. You guys really make my day, so thanks so much. Also big thanks to everyone who reads, alerts and favourites, you guys rock too :)

8

**Chapter 15**

Double Imprint

8

"Jake … have you … have you imprinted?" Paul asks him, and he can tell from his tone of voice that the answer just might break the other wolf, if it isn't the one he wants, needs, to hear.

Looking up, he can tell the second Paul realizes the answer, the other wolf stiffening, swallowing visibly.

He didn't realize until this moment how much he's grown over the past few weeks, Paul no longer towering over him, the both of them almost the same height. Moving his head closer, he sees Paul swallowing hard, a groan leaving the other man as he presses their mouths together.

The kiss starts off soft and gentle, Paul letting him take control, to explore. He can't help but whimper when the kiss changes, the feeling more intense then before. Paul's arms come up around him, pulling him closer to his body, Jake not missing Paul's cock hardening against his body, his own starting to harden in response.

"Jake," Paul whispers, a desperate tone in the word.

Grinning, Jake leans forwards, sucking kisses down the older wolves jaw, his mouth closing over and starting to suck on the mark that is still there, a mark that looks an awful lot like …

He pulls back, the wolf in him growling loudly, anger swiftly running through him, and he can feel himself shaking, can feel his body wanting to phase.

He pushes Paul away, not wanting to hurt the other man, knowing from the short time he'd spoken with Sam that he'd hurt Emily in a similar way, losing his temper and phasing.

"Paul," he says, gritting his teeth, holding up a hand when Paul tries to take a step closer, feeling his whole body changing, his bones shifting, his body becoming different.

When he'd shifted this morning, he hadn't really been aware of the process, waking up with a restless feeling, a need to get outside, knowing that something was about to happen.

He'd gotten outside and into the woods just before the process had happened, his whole body shifting, changing, before he'd blacked out and woken to see two wolves sitting near him.

It had taken him awhile longer to come to terms with what had happened, even longer to take in Sam's explanations, to get used to the pack mind.

This time the shift isn't as painful, his body obviously coming to terms with what is happening.

Grinning a little, he looks up at Paul, his heart clenching as he sees the hurt, worried look on the other wolf's face, Paul giving a small nod before taking a step back, giving him a sad smile before turning and starting to walk away.

Jake's heart stops for a second, his breaths getting caught in his throat as he sees the person who is everything walking away.

He leaps after Paul, shifting mid jump, body twisting around so that Paul will land on him when he takes them down to the ground.

"Jake?" Paul asks, worry in his tone and eyes as he looks down at him.

Grinning, Jake raises one of his hands, curling it around the back of Paul's neck and pulling his face down until their lips are almost touching.

"You," he whispers, taking in a deep breath, Paul's scent surrounding him.

"What?" Paul asks, clearly distracted.

"It's you, Paul," he says again, smile crossing his face.

His heart skips a bit when Paul's breath hitches, before Paul closes the small distance, their mouths meeting again, this time Paul dragging it out, his tongue slowly exploring Jake's, as if he hasn't ever done it before.

Groaning, Jake can feel his erection growing, the weight of Paul's body making his hips grind up, the rub sending shots of pleasure spiraling through him as he realizes that his shorts have been torn apart in the phase, that there is nothing between him and Paul now, nothing between their hot skin.

Paul grins against his mouth, before kissing him again, moving his body so he's off to one side, his hand running down Jake's chest, resting on his stomach.

"Jake," he whispers, his hand circling his cock and giving it a slow pump, his eyes watching him intently, Jake seeing what he means to Paul in that gaze, that single word.

"Paul," Jake says shaking his head, pulling Paul's hand away, pushing him backwards and climbing over him.

"Together," he whispers, groaning as he moves over Paul, their erections rubbing together.

"Fuck, Jake," Paul groans, his head arching back.

Seeing the mark, Jake growls, leaning forward and biting the mark, soothing it with his tongue before he sucks on it. When he finally pulls back, he's satisfied to see the beginnings of a bruise, the mark of the blood sucker barely visible.

It had been a shock when Sam had told him that their history, the myth that he had jokingly told Bella about what seemed an age ago, was actually real. The Quielete's had the ability to turn into a wolf, because the vampires had lived near by.

And now there was more. One of them having attacked Paul, attacked him. The reason why still a mystery.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he turns his thoughts to the warm body he has pinned under him, his heart racing as their hips move together, hot sparks racing through him as their cocks slide together, and he can't help but cry out, Paul silencing him as he leans up, his tongue diving into his mouth and doing those wonderful things he can do.

"Jake," Paul groans again, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Jake grins against his mouth, breaths coming harsher as their bodies move, grinding together harder and faster, the pleasure winding tighter. One of his hands reaches up and cups Paul's cheek, thumb stroking over the cheekbone, until Paul moves his head.

He almost shouts when Paul leans forward and sucks on his collarbone, the rough slide of Paul's tongue and nips every now and again, sending shudders down his spine. And he knows he isn't going to last long, the pleasure already reaching breaking point as Paul marks him.

"Paul," he growls, hand reaching down between them, a primal part of him knowing what to do, knowing what they both need.

Paul bucks up against him as his hand circles their erections, setting up a fast and brutal pace.

"Jake," Paul cries, back arching one last time before Jake feels him come, the heat and the sight of Paul in pleasure, sending him over the edge, crying out Paul's name, before he collapses on top of him, the stickiness between them.

When he comes down from his high, he can feel Paul's fingers running through his newly shorn hair, his other hand running up and down his back soothingly.

"We're dirty," he mumbles into Paul's shoulder, finally taking in his surroundings.

"We'll go for a swim," Paul says with a shrug.

"I need to go to school," he says, even though he's comfortable where he is, not really wanting to move.

"I'm sure you can have the day off," Paul counters, and Jake can't help but smile into his shoulder.

"Got an answer for everything, huh?" he asks, pushing up on his arms so he can look down into Paul's face.

"Yep," Paul replies, grinning.

And he can't do anything but lean in and kiss the mouth, his chest tight with the feeling that he's made his mate happy, and that everything's alright.

"You know it's never happened before," Paul says as he pulls back.

"What hasn't?" Jake asks, leaning forward and sucking on the bruise he'd made, wanting it to stand out vividly.

He hears the catch in Paul's breath, the low growl that comes out as he nips on the bite, before pulling back and looking down in satisfaction at his work.

"What hasn't?" he asks again.

"A double imprint," Paul replies, hands running up and down his sides.

"So when you thought that I had imprinted," Jake starts, realizing why Paul had looked so hurt and worried earlier.

Paul just nods, hands reaching up to his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss, Jake moving with it, letting him explore, to calm himself.

"I think we should go for that swim," Jake says, pulling away from the warm body and grimacing as he sees the dirt and mess on the both of them.

"Race ya'," he says, grinning before he gets up and phases, feeling Paul right behind him, the two of them racing to the beach, their minds joined together.

Neither of them pays much attention to anything but the other, missing the white blur that leaves from the clearing they'd just been in.

8

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :D. And also (and I know a lot of people hate this question) who do you see as the top and who do you see as bottom (and why? if you're feeling particularly talkative).


	16. Bond Strengthened

**A/N** - As a _huge_ thank you to all of you who reviewed, I decided to update a few days earlier. And we finally get to the SMUT! Not sure how good this is, but I hope you enjoy it anyway (*cough* smut isn't one of my strong points, but hopefully this is okay)

**A/N 2** - Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock :D.

**WARNINGS - SMUT!** Although if you've gotten this far in the story it really shouldn't be that shocking (this just ups the ante a little)

8

**Chapter 16**

Bond Strengthened

8

Jake just beats him to the beach, shifting before he reaches the edge of the woods and running the rest of the way into the water.

The beach they're at is almost impossible to get to unless you're pretty indestructible and able to make it through the harsh terrain. Diving into the water, he feels like a heavy weight has lifted, finally able to breathe again.

When he had first imprinted on Jake, he'd read up a lot on the lore of the tribe, his heart sinking as he realized that it was unusual for one of the pack to imprint on another member, the chances of the other pack member imprinting back was unheard of.

So when he'd seen the look on Jake's face, seen the answer that he had imprinted, he'd felt his heart start to break, wondering how it would be possible to love someone who could never love you back, somebody else being their world, while that person was yours.

He'd been shocked when Jake had stopped him leaving, shocked further when he'd told him that he'd imprinted on him, every part of him wanting to believe but not able to. Not until Jake had let him kiss him, had felt Jake responding to his touch, and then when Jake had taken control.

He grins as his head breaks through the water, his eyes searching for Jake, heart racing as he sees the other boy smiling back at him. Standing up, he prowls closer, not missing the way Jake's eyes dilate, his breath coming a little faster.

"Penny for your thoughts, Black," he murmurs when he reaches him, pulling his body against his, sparks running through him as they slide against each other.

His heart flips when Jake smiles at him, a grin on his mouth as Jake leans forward and kisses him again.

A part of him had always hoped that this could happen, would happen, but he'd always had a little part of him that had doubted.

Letting his hands wander down Jake's wet back, he cups the other wolf's ass, pulling him up, grinning against Jake's mouth when the younger man growls against his mouth, twisting so that Paul loses his balance, the two of them falling into the shallow water.

Spluttering as he finds his balance, he sees Jake walking backwards onto the shore, wicked grin on his face.

"You're not too steady on your feet there, Paul," Jake calls, eyes running down the length of Paul's body as Paul stands up and stalks after the other boy. "You should get that looked at."

"Is that right?" he asks, eyes watching Jake intently, waiting for the moment when the other wolf isn't ready.

"Tripping over your own feet," Jake replies, shaking his head, not really paying attention to the distance between them, the distance that was dwindling. "Not really a good thing."

Paul smirks as he sees his opportunity, jumping and tackling the younger man, the two of them wrestling before Paul manages to trap Jake under him, pinning his wrists, grinning down into the laughing face.

"Got you," he murmurs, leaning down and biting Jake on the jaw, arousal running through him as he hears the boy's low groan. "Now what to do with you?"

"This would be easier if my hands were free," Jake whispers into his ear, the sound sending shivers down Paul's spine, his hands starting to loosen before he shakes his head.

"Nice try, Black," he says, biting along the jaw, grinding down with his hips, the both of them groaning as their hardening cocks rub against each other, Jake moving his legs so Paul can settle between them.

"Not over yet," Jake replies, turning his head and taking Paul's mouth in a passionate kiss.

It still shocks him that Jake is comfortable kissing him, taking control, his tongue exploring Paul's mouth. When Jake wraps his legs around him, their cocks rubbing together again, Paul almost shouts, growling low in his throat as he feels Jake's mouth on his neck, sucking over the place where he had been nipping and sucking at earlier.

He closes his eyes, the feel of Jake's hard body against his making his heart race, breaths coming in harsh pants as he feels the sting of the bruise that Jake is leaving on his skin.

He gasps when Jake moves, not realizing what the younger boy had plan until he's flat on his back, looking up into his mate's grinning face.

"Getting slow too," Jake says, his hands pinning Paul's to his side.

Leaning up, Paul licks his lips, grinning when he sees Jake's eyes fall to them, his breaths coming out in little pants.

"Jake," he murmurs quietly, not missing the little shiver Jake gives at the sound, his hands loosening where they had been pinning Paul's down.

"Jake," he says again, purposefully drawing the name out, eyes taking in the pupil blown eyes of the boy on top of him.

Sitting up fully, he pulls his hands free, letting them fall on Jake's waist, their bodies touching along their chests, Jake sitting comfortable in his lap. Moving his head closer, Paul takes Jake's mouth softly, nipping lightly at Jake's bottom lip before sucking on it, his tongue entering Jake's mouth and exploring slowly.

Jake lets him for a few seconds, before groaning, hands reaching up to his head, fingers in his hair, as he deepened the kiss, his hips grinding down into Paul's lap, Paul's cock rubbing against the crack of his ass, sending shock waves through him.

"Paul, I want …" Jake gasps as they pull away, his hand falling behind him and giving Paul's cock a long stroke, precome surging out of him as he feels the warmth of Jake's hand and ass against his cock.

"We can't," Paul replies, licking a stripe up Jake's neck, wanting to do exactly what he thinks Jake is asking. "There's nothing we can use."

"Paul," Jake groans, grinding his hips down against his cock, Paul thrusting upwards.

"I don't want to hurt you," Paul murmurs, hands gently exploring Jake's skin.

"You won't," Jake replies, kissing along his jaw, hips moving slowly, the friction slowly building the pressure in Paul.

"It will," Paul replies stubbornly, ignoring the heat and want running through him.

Jake groans again, dropping his head to Paul's collarbone, hitting his head on it a few times, before looking up at him.

"I'll be fine," he says, hands moving down Paul's back. "Pretty indestructible werewolf here."

"We could go to the cabin," Paul replies. "I'm sure there'd be, uh, something we could use there."

"Or we could just do it now," Jake says, grinding down again.

Pushing his lust to the back of his mind and trying to ignore the urge that wants to give into Jake because he's his imprinted, Paul shifts him, standing up and taking a step away from the golden body now lying in the shallow water.

"Who would've thought you'd be such a pain," Jake says, arm resting over his eyes. "Especially when we both know you want it."

"Not if it means you're going to be hurt," Paul answers, his stomach clenching at the thought. "Besides there's some spare clothes there. Do you want to walk around naked?"

Jake moves his arm, looking up at him with a heat that Paul can almost feel, eyes straying down to Paul's hardened cock.

"Not exactly a bad thing," Jake murmurs.

Swallowing hard, Paul takes another step back.

"It's only a few minutes away," Paul replies, trying to ignore the heat rushing through him, taking another step back to stop him from giving in to the younger boy.

"You're not going to give in are you?" Jake asks, pushing up so that he was standing.

The thing is, if Jake really wanted it, insisted, then he probably would, but he really can't stand the idea of Jake being hurt. Walking backwards, he shakes his head, the heat in him no match for the part that doesn't want Jake to be hurt ever. Certainly never by him.

Jake rolls his eyes, following him as he makes his way to the cabin.

His father had built the cabin before he was born and had brought him there when they had gone fishing, the activity more a chance for the two of them to bond.

When he sees it, he can't help the dull ache he feels in his chest, a part of him still not quite believing that his dad was actually gone.

"You okay?" Jake asks, his arms wrapping around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder as they both look at the cabin, nothing in the embrace but comfort.

"Yeah," he replies faintly, turning and kissing Jake, the heat rushing through him as their mouths move together, pushing thoughts of his dad to the back of his mind, thoughts turning back to the warm body pushed against his.

They manage to stumble through the door, Jake pushing him on the camp bed that is set up in the living room and straddling him while not breaking the kiss.

He groans as Jake pushes down, his weight causing the friction he needs to send sparks throughout his body.

"Jake," he starts, feeling cold as Jake gets up and crosses the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake replies, disappearing into the bathroom. "I remember."

Resting his head back on the pillow, Paul can't help but smile, eyes following as Jake walks back into the room, some kind of gel in his hand.

"This'll do," he says, tossing it onto the bed next to Paul, before taking up the position he had before he'd left.

Leaning down, Jake kisses him again, his tongue moving in and out of Paul's mouth, as he thrusts down, Paul wrapping his arms around Jake and thrusting up against the warm body.

Moving down along his jaw, Paul nips and sucks, the little growls and groans that Jake is making, making him impossibly harder, his hands moving down Jake's back to his ass, cupping it and setting a slow rhythm.

"Paul," Jake gasps, when Paul takes one of his nipples in his mouth, nipping and sucking on it, one of his hands reaching out and pouring some of the gel Jake had found onto his fingers.

Moving over to the other nipple, he grins as feels Jake's fingers grip his hair, sucking it into his mouth, while his fingers slipped down into the valley between Jake's cheeks, finger circling the hole, pressing slightly against it.

"You're such a fucking tease," Jake whispers, pushing back, trying to get the finger to slide in.

"Patience, pup," Paul replies, pushing the tip of his finger in, feeling Jake tense, before relaxing, his whole body melting against his.

Pushing the finger in further, he can feel Jake wince, feels his own breath catch.

"If you stop, I swear," Jake pants, moving so that he can kiss Paul, Paul's finger moving in further as Jake relaxes, slowly starting to move in and out. Adding another finger, he pays close attention to the way Jake's muscles tense, waiting for the other boy to relax before starting to stretch him, his fingers brushing over something that makes Jake growl, his hips starting to move in tandem to Paul's stroking, eyes glazing over with pleasure.

The sight of Jake in pleasure has Paul panting too, his eyes fixed on Jake's face, no sign of pain there anymore.

"Now, Paul," Jake says, pushing down on his fingers.

"Not yet," Paul pants, adding another finger and stretching further.

"_Now_, Paul," Jake growls, it coming out as an order, not a question, and Paul can't disagree with the command.

Removing his fingers, he goes to reach for the gel, Jake already holding it, pouring some on his own hand, before reaching around and slicking Paul's cock.

Holding onto the other boy's hips, he bites his lip, trying to keep control, to not lose himself when he's so close to something he'd been thinking about for months now, that he never thought he'd have the opportunity to do.

Jake positions himself over him, Paul's cock lining up with his hole, and starts to sink down.

His hands tighten as Jake bites his lip, pain flashing across his face, as Paul's cock slowly enters his burning heat.

"Jake," he says, shaking his head.

"Give me a minute," Jake says, sliding down a little more, panting as he keeps moving.

Paul tries to say something, that he doesn't need this, doesn't want to see Jake in pain, that they could swap places, but his voice is gone, eyes' closing as his cock is engulfed in heat, Jake's warmth surrounding him as he finally sits flush against Paul.

"Told ya'," Jake says, grinning down at him, his breaths still coming fast, a little strain on his face.

Paul can't help but grin back at him, groaning again as he feels Jake clenching around him, the other boy smirking, an eyebrow raised as his face relaxes.

"Like that, huh?" Jake whispers, slowly moving up, before slamming back down, Paul growling, one of his hands moving from Jake's hip to his cock, starting a slow rhythm, Jake's grin falling from his face as he groans Paul's name.

Rocking upwards he captures Jake's mouth, the two of them moving together, Paul's hand keeping in time with the speed of his thrusts into Jake's tight warmth, trying to angle it so that he hits the spot that has Jake's breath come out in erratic pants.

"Fuck," Jake whispers, his head arching back, Paul leaning forward and sucking on the arched neck, grinning as he felt Jake stiffen and come.

Paul's thrusts become more erratic as Jake clenches around him, eyes following as Jake takes Paul's hand from his softening cock and sucks the fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tips, the extra stimulation pushing Paul over the edge.

"Jake," he breathes, as he fills the other wolf, wrapping his arms around Jake when he collapses against him.

"Damn," Jake mutters against his collarbone.

"Like that, huh?" Paul asks, dropping a kiss on the top of Jake's head, grinning as he hears Jake's chuckle.

"Not too bad," Jake replies. "For a slow guy who can't keep his balance."

Laughing, Paul moves quickly, trapping Jake's body under his, wide grin on his face as he leans down and kisses him again.

8

"Sam said that we'll probably be on different shifts," Jake says, as they make their way back towards his house after spending the morning slowly exploring each other's body.

"Probably a good idea," Paul replies, having moved so he was behind Jake, his eyes studying the younger wolf's ass in the shorts that they'd found in the cabin. They're a little small on Jake, molding against his ass, not leaving much to the imagination.

"You're such a perv," Jake says, turning around and walking backwards, grin on his face.

"You love it," Paul answers, stepping forward and stealing a kiss just before Jacob's house comes into view.

"Jacob Black!"

Jake winces before he turns around to face his sister.

"I'll see you tonight," Paul says, stepping up so he can whisper in Jake's ear, taking a deep breath of the smell of Jake, before starting to move away.

"And don't think I won't be talking to you too, Paul Adamire," Rachel calls after him.

He sends her a wave, before jogging down the road.

Grinning as he makes his way home, Paul can't help but feel light. After the morning he and Jake had spent he can't help but feel happy, like everything was finally right with the world.

He doesn't even notice that the door to his house is slightly ajar, doesn't realize something is wrong until he's in the kitchen, his eyes locked with the leech that had bitten him, the leech with his arm around his little sister's throat.

"Hello, Paul," the leech purrs, gripping Lucy tighter, his sister's eyes wide and frightened. "I'm so glad you're home."

8

**A/N** - DUN! LOL. I know that cliffie really is evil, but this is one of the longest chapters I've written to date and ... it seemed to be the perfect place to leave it *ducks the heavy objects thrown her way*. As always let me know what you thought :D.


	17. Missing

**A/N** - Apologies for the lateness. Exams and case reports were due and took up all of my time. But on holidays now! Yay! So the next update will be up much quicker.

**A/N 2** - As always a huge thank you to those who reviewed. Reviews make me smile. Also a big thank you to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock :D.

8

**Chapter 17**

Missing

8

"… have any idea how worried we were?" Rachel asks, glaring at him, hands on her hips as she stands across the table from him.

Looking quickly at his dad, he can see that Billy's trying to hide a smile, coughing when he laughs.

"Well?" Rachel continues.

"I'm sorry?" Jake replies, wincing as he hears it come out more like a question.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Rachel repeats. "You come home last night looking like death warmed up, moaning and groaning and making me worry, and then you disappear this morning, Paul making up some crap about you going for a run. And all you can come up with is sorry?"

"And, uh," he starts, looking to his dad, who is no help, "it won't happen again?"

"It won't happen again?" Rachel parrots again, face a picture of disbelief. "What won't happen again? You getting sick? Or you running off the morning after and making us worry that you could be lying somewhere in the forest, dying?"

"Um, both?" he replies, cursing his father as he can hear him chuckling quietly.

Rachel rolls her eyes, turning back to the sink, where she violently starts to wash up the dishes.

"Bella rang by the way," she says, shoulders tense. "A few times."

Moving over to the phone, he can't help but feel a little bad that he didn't let her know he got home alright. As he picks up the phone, he feels something in his chest seize up, a gasp leaving him as anger and panic run through him.

"Jake?" his dad asks, eyes worried.

"I have to go," he answers, moving over to the door, sure that the feeling has something to do with Paul.

"You just got home!" Rachel answers, whirling around to glare at him. "And you're late for school."

Ignoring her, he makes his way out quickly, knowing that his father will calm her down or at least make up some excuse for him.

He shifts as soon as he gets to the woods, just remembering in time to take his shorts off, tying them to his leg, and taking off towards Paul's house, needing to see for himself that the other boy is okay, something deep within him telling him that everything is fair from alright.

Shifting as he gets closer to his house, he pulls on his short, running the short distance up Paul's steps and into the house, his nose picking up a sickly sweet smell, recognizing it for what it was: vampire. Something tugs at the back of his mind, having already smelt the scent before, but not being able to place it.

Heart racing he stares around the room, knowing already that Paul isn't here, his hearing picking up quiet sobs.

Moving through the house, it doesn't take long for him to find where the sound is coming from, his eyes falling on Paul's younger sister, Lucy, her knees drawn up to her chest, head buried in the arms that are resting on her knees.

"Lucy?" he says quietly, crouching down in front of the girl, not missing the way the she flinches when he places a hand on her arm.

She looks up at him, her eyes red from crying, tears falling down her face, bruising starting to show around her neck. She's only three years younger then him, but in this moment he feels so much older.

"What happened?" he asks quietly, trying to stop the anger that wants to run through him, the part of him that's itching to shift, to hunt, knowing already that a leech caused the bruises on her neck.

"I …" she says, shaking her head, more tears falling down her face.

"Lucy," he says again, trying not to let the thoughts of something happening to Paul crowd him.

"This guy," she whispers, letting him pull her into a hug as he sits next to her. "He just came in all of a sudden … and then Paul came home … and he said that he'd k-ki … kill me if he didn't go with him."

Nodding against her head, he tenses as he hears a noise behind them, moving into a defensive pose, relaxing when he sees that it's Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asks quietly, eyes taking in the way Lucy's clinging slightly to him.

"Give us a minute," Jake replies quietly, turning back around when Sam nods.

"What happened next, Luce?" he asks, his stomach clenching.

"Another guy came up behind Paul and hit him over the head," she whispers, her whole body shaking. "Then they carried him away. I couldn't … I didn't …"

He pulls her into another hug, having to push the wolf and his anger to the back of his mind while he tries to comfort the girl. He can't helped but feel relief when Emily walks in, worry and concern on her face as she pulls Lucy out of his arms and into her own.

"Go, Jake," she whispers, patting Lucy's hair gently.

Not needing to be told twice, he runs outside, phasing once he reaches the woods.

_Jake?_ Sam asks.

_Have you got the scent?_ he asks, running through the images in their head, seeing that Jared and Embry are already following it.

_You need to calm down,_ Sam says, command in his voice.

He snorts to himself, ignoring the niggling disobeying the command gives, and runs as fast as he can. Sam wouldn't be so calm if it was Emily the leech had taken.

He growls when he reaches the edge of the river, realizing that the leech had anticipated them coming after them, and had tried to cover their scent.

Which might have worked, if Jake didn't have the imprint bond to go on.

Diving into the water, it doesn't take him long to reach the other bank, his body already moving in a direction without thought.

He growls low in his throat when he picks up the smell of vampire, growling more when he smells Paul's blood.

_Jake!_ Sam says, almost yelling in his head. _Wait._

He snorts again, moving closer to the clearing in front of him, eyes taking in the small shack, knowing that Paul is there, is hurt, and needs him.

He couldn't wait, even if he wanted to.

8

**A/N** - So sorry again about the late update. As always let me know what thought.


	18. Kidnapped

**A/N** - As always a huge, huge thank you to those who reviewed. You guys rock. Reviews make me smile :D. Also bi thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited.

**A/N 2** - Not that good at writing action scenes, so not sure how this chapter is, but hopefully you enjoy.

**WARNING - There may be some triggers for some as it starts to go down a non-con line (doesn't go that far but enough for people to feel uncomfortable) (feel free to skip this chapter - the important parts are explained in later ones).  
**

8

**Chapter 18**

Kidnapped

8

Groaning, Paul wakes up slowly, his eye lids feeling like heavy weights, frown crossing his face as he feels cool fingers brushing over his neck, over the spot where Jake had been sucking on earlier, eyes snapping open when he feels a cool tongue lap over the spot.

When his eyes finally open and he takes in the wooden roof, everything that had happened earlier comes crashing back, images flashing through his mind; of the leech gripping his sister, threatening to kill her, his sister's terrified face as black edged into his vision.

He tries to move, but is stopped by a steel vice on his arm, eyes blurring before taking in the marble white hand gripping his arm, hard.

"Now, now," the vampire murmurs. "None of that."

"I'm going to rip your throat out," Paul replies, eyes glaring at the dark one's in front of him.

"That's not very nice," the leech continues, his hand cupping Paul's cheek.

He flinches away, something like panic running through him when he realizes that he can't phase.

"I prefer you in this form," the leech says, hands petting him, as if he can read his thoughts, as if he can stop Paul from phasing.

The leech laughs, the sound making Paul grit his teeth, thinking of ways he can get out.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks, still trying to pull his arm out of the grip.

"Just you," the leech replies, pulling him closer and gripping his other arm, to keep him close.

"Sorry," Paul answers, searching for a way out of the situation, trying to figure out how to take the vamp down without phasing. "I'm already taken."

_Not that I'd be with you if I wasn't_, he thinks to himself.

"An imprint isn't the only way to find your mate," the leech murmurs, dropping his face so that he can nuzzle his neck.

Paul allows it for a moment, before bringing his leg up, kneeing the other man hard in the groin, the shock enough for him to pull an arm free and punch the vampire in the face.

He bites back a yell, his hand throbbing from the hit, glad to see the hit confused the vamp and moving quickly towards the door. He almost makes it, his hand on the door knob, before he's thrown back, landing heavily on a table, crashing through it, a shard piercing his leg.

Biting back a groan, he grabs his leg, taking a deep breath and pulling the splinter of wood out, hand gripping his leg as blood starts to ooze out.

"Why do you have to make this hard, mei lupus?" the vamp asks, stalking towards him again.

The leech shakes his head, sighing softly and running a hand through his hair.

"This would be a lot easier on everyone if you'd just accept the inevitable," he continues, crouching down, his eyes roving over Paul's body in a way that makes him grit his teeth again.

He waits until the vamp reaches out to touch his cheek, moving quickly, using the leech's imbalance to push him to the floor, moving quickly to the door, trying to ignore the pain coming from his leg.

He's slammed up against the wall even before his hand touches the knob this time, the leech using his body to push him into the wall, his cold breath on his neck, the complete opposite of Jake.

"I'm trying to be … understanding here, Paul," the vamp hisses. "But you're not making it easy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he mutters sarcastically, trying to push the other man off.

"You're forgiven," the leech replies, dropping a kiss on his neck, the feel sending shivers of revulsion down his spine, one of the vamp's hands gripping his and pulling them over his head. "This time."

The leech trails his free hand over Paul's chest, the feel making the wolf in him want to snap and snarl, but not able to come to the surface.

"Who the hell are you?" he grinds out, eyes flicking around the small cabin, still looking for a way out, wondering when the others would arrive.

"They're not coming, Paul," the vamp taunts, nuzzling his neck. "Your pack. They won't be able to follow your scent."

Looking the leech in the eyes, he can see that the blood sucker did try to throw off the trail.

"They'll find me," he replies, his chest tightening.

_Jake_ would find him.

"Your little puppy can try," the leech murmurs against his neck. "But he will fail."

The leech's hand slides up until he's holding his chin in place, eyes darkening, before leaning forward and kissing him, his mouth moving hard against Paul's.

Trying to pull his head away, he keeps his mouth shut, glaring as the vamp pulls back, starting to feel light-headed.

"So stubborn," the vamp whispers, before kissing along his jaw.

Leaning his head back, Paul tries to focus on phasing, trying to will the wolf out.

The bloodsucker grins at him, his hand running down the front of Paul's chest, his hand resting just above the waist band of Paul's shorts, Paul's blood running cold as the situation suddenly takes a different turn to what he'd thought.

"Don't," he says, something like fear and panic rushing through him.

The leech kisses him again, cold tongue lapping at his lips, sucking on his bottom one as he draws back, his fingers undoing the top button, everything becoming surreal, like a dream, as the blood loss and shock crash over Paul.

"Don't" he says again, trying to struggle, to get away, but the vampire's hold on him is too strong.

"Paul," the vamp starts to say, as his hand works his zipper down, only to be interrupted when a loud crash is heard, a russet wolf and another leech crashing to the ground, before Jake rips the vamps head off, standing up and glaring at the one holding Paul against the wall.

Jake growls low in his throat and Paul sighs in relief, knowing that the rest of the pack won't be far off.

"Jacob," the leech hisses, his hands tightening on Paul's wrists, the bones grinding together at the hard grip.

Jake growls again, crouching down, readying himself, and Paul feels his heart race, hating the fact that he can't help, that he's being held by the vamp, useless.

He's not ready for the lunge when it comes, his breath almost knocked out of him when Jake tackles the vamp, his body brushing warmly against Paul's, the two of them ripping and biting and fighting.

They crash out the door and Paul slumps to the ground, taking deep breaths, as anger and a sense of shame run through him, his head leaning back against the wall, breaths and heart rate starting to slow.

Closing his eyes, he tries to focus on the phasing, knowing that the wolf is there, but that he can't seem to find the switch he usually uses to change into his wolf form.

Sighing, he pushes himself up, limping over to the door, hand tightly gripping the wound that is still bleeding.

If he can't help Jake as a wolf, then he can at least try in his human form. He won't be useless.

His eyes widen as he sees the battle going on outside, the pack having arrived, fighting the coven of vampires that have turned up. He watches as the pack start to rip the blood suckers apart, some of them fleeing in a blur, while those who remained fell.

Leaning against the porch railing, he closes his eyes for a moment, eyes snapping open when a warm hand grips his arm gently, tensing until he hears the smooth voice, not realizing that he'd had his eyes shut long enough for the battle to be over.

"Paul," Jake says, his voice full of relief, his other hand cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing gently along his skin.

Swallowing hard, he looks away from the expressive eyes, hating that he hadn't been able to help his pack, his imprinted.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks quietly, as the other's start collecting the bloodsucker's bodies and putting them in a pile to burn.

"I'm fine," he replies, pulling away from the warm touch, limping as he moves down towards the bodies, skin crawling as he smells the leeches scent, the ghost of the vamp's hands on him sending another wave of revulsion through him.

He can feel Jake right behind him, can feel his worry and concern and love. He wants to reach back and take comfort in the other boy, but he knows he doesn't deserve to.

"Can you see the one who orchestrated this?" Sam asks him, coming to stand near him.

"You guys ripped them to pieces," he replies, trying to put his usual swagger into his tone. "Can't really tell."

"We got them," Jared says, huge grin on his face as he punches Embry in the arm. "Finally got to rip some blood suckers apart."

He fakes a grin, giving a small nod, swallowing hard as his head starts to spin.

"Paul?" Sam asks, worry crossing his face, before everything goes black.

8

**A/N** - Poor Paul seems to be the one that gets hurt in this story. As always let me know what you thought. And, OMG, ECLIPSE! Wow. Soooo much better then I thought. Jake was just heart breaking in it. Great movie (LOL, that could be the sleep deprivation talking though). If you've seen it, what did you think?


	19. You Should Go

**A/N **- So sorry that this has taken so long to update, Real Life and the two Big Bangs I'm writing for over on LJ got in the way. But back now, and there's only two chapters left. This one isn't as well beta'ed as the rest (long, long day). I hope you enjoy anyway :)

**A/N 2** - Huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. Your reviews all make my day. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock

8

**Chapter 19**

"You Should Go"

8

Rushing forward, Jake catches Paul just before he hits the ground, Sam and the others looking at them with worry.

"What's wrong with him?" Jared asks, moving forwards.

"He's bleeding," Sam says, crouching down, his hand pushing on Paul's leg, stopping the wound from bleeding.

"He's hit his head too," Jake adds, hand ghosting over the bump and bruise on the back of Paul's head.

When he'd taken on the first vamp, crashing through the window into the hut, he had almost exploded with anger when he'd seen the other leech holding Paul against the wall. He'd quickly gotten rid of the leech he'd been fighting and taken on the one who had hurt Paul.

It wasn't until they were outside that he recognized the smell, he'd never smelt it in wolf form before, being human the other two times. This was the vamp that he had met coming home from Paul's the last time he'd been hurt, the one that had been there briefly when he'd been attacked.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out that this was the one that had bitten Paul, but he'd been tackled by one of the other's, and when he'd turned around, the leech had gone, Jared standing in his place, grin on his face.

Now, he wished he had taken the leech out by himself, wanting to rip the vampire apart again for hurting his mate.

"We need to get him home," Sam says quietly, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah," he replies, not taking his eyes off Paul's pale face, heart clenching.

The other's help him lift Paul up, the way back taking longer in their human form, but they manage to get him home and in bed, Paul's mother watching on in worry, biting her lip.

"What happened?" she asks, looking at them with glassy eyes.

"He was attacked," Sam replies, telling her the story while she works at stemming the flow.

Jake listens half heartedly, feeling helpless and wanting to think of some way to help, but only able to hold his mate's hand.

"… keep an eye on him. Has he woken up since?"

As if hearing his mom, Paul groans, his eyes fluttering open, head turning to take them in.

"Paul, honey?" his mom says, kneeling near his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Paul replies, trying to smile at his mom.

"Try to keep him awake for awhile," his mom whispers to Jake, giving his shoulder a squeeze, as the other's leave the room. "Someone will switch with you soon."

He nods, not taking his eyes off Paul, Paul avoiding his eye contact and watching his mom leave. When he pulls his hand away, Jake feels it like a shot through his chest, his breath catching as Paul pulls it back to his chest.

"You should go," Paul says, voice whisper quiet.

Frowning, Jake moves closer to him, his chest aching.

"What?" he asks, reaching a hand out, before letting it drop short.

"I just …" Paul starts, before sighing, a hand running over his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

Making a decision, Jake moves more onto the bed, lying right next to Paul, but not touching, even though every part of him wants to.

"What?" he asks again softly.

"You deserve better, Jake," Paul says, still not looking at him, staring at the roof.

"Better then what?" he asks, feeling confused.

Paul sighs in frustration, sending him a glare, before his eyes flick back up at the ceiling.

"Me."

Jake stares at him for a long time, watching his chest rise and fall, before he shakes his head, wondering if he's hallucinating.

"Sorry?" he says.

"You heard me," Paul replies, swallowing hard.

"You think I deserve better?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"You do," Paul replies, frowning.

He bursts out laughing only stopping when Paul glares at him.

"You're not serious," he says, something in his chest sinking.

Paul remains silent, returning to staring at the ceiling.

"I imprinted on you," Jake says, when Paul doesn't reply, moving closer, laying his hand on Paul's chest, refusing to flinch when Paul winces. "There isn't anyone more suited to me then you, if there was, I wouldn't have imprinted on you. So what's really the problem here?"

Paul stays silent for so long that Jake wonders if he's fallen asleep, before he hears a soft sigh.

"The problem is you won't listen," Paul says, although his voice doesn't sound as confident as before.

"It's to do with that vampire isn't it?" Jake asks, not beating around the bush. "The one that bit you, the one that kidnapped you?"

He feels the answer when Paul tenses.

"None of us could have done any better," Jake says, moving closer until his side is flush against Paul's.

Paul sighs again, it coming out shaky.

"He," Paul starts, relaxing a little. "He was here because of me."

Running his hand up and down Paul's chest, Jake doesn't respond, hoping that the other boy would continue, knowing there was a lot more that Paul needed to tell.

"He wanted me," Paul whispers, still staring up at the ceiling, jaw clenching. "He said I was his."

Jake just manages to stop himself from growling, every part of him wanting to go back and rip the vampire apart again, but he knows that Paul needs him more right now.

"I put everyone in danger and then I couldn't even help fight in the end," Paul finishes, closing his eyes.

Leaning forward, Jake kissed his jaw gently, before moving up and kissing the other boy's closed eyelids.

"It isn't your fault," he whispers, leaning over Paul, watching his face, seeing the hurt and sadness there. "It wasn't your fault some psycho leech wanted you, it wasn't your fault that he came here, and it wasn't your fault that you were injured."

Paul shakes his head once, eyes still closed.

"I couldn't phase," he whispers, swallowing hard. "I tried and I couldn't, he stopped me."

"Again," Jake replies patiently. "Not your fault."

He hopes that it was just something the leech could do while he was near Paul, knowing how much being part of the Pack means to the other boy.

"What if I can't phase?" Paul whispers, opening his eyes and looking at him, fear in his gaze.

The look makes Jake cup his face, leaning forward and kissing him gently on his lips, holding Paul's head in place when he tries to pull away, sighing in relief when the other boy starts to respond.

"You will," he answers, thumb rubbing across his cheek.

It doesn't matter to him whether Paul can phase or not, he loves the other wolf, no matter what, but he knows how much Paul loves being a wolf, and so he'll do what he can to ease his worries.

"And I'm not going anywhere," he finishes, leaning forward and kissing Paul gently again, before pulling away and lying down next to him again.

8

**A/N **- So not long to go. As always, let me know what you thought :D


	20. Phasing End

**A/N** - Okay so this is it, the last chapter for this story. I've had so much fun writing this and never thought so many people would comment on it. Thank you all so, so much for the reviews, without them I don't think I could've finished this story, you guys made my day with them and helped to keep me writing when I got a block. Also a huge thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited, you guys also rock :).

**A/N 2** - I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but first I'm going to go back and edit some of the chapters (particularly the fight one, so that will be a bit longer, with the Pack and Jake's thoughts of what went on). More of my blabbering at the end of the chapter and there's a poll on my profile page. I hope you enjoy the final chapter :).

8

**Chapter 20**

Phasing End

8

Sighing, Paul looks out over the lake, nervous, wondering if he could put it off for another day; go over to Jake's instead and have the younger wolf make him forget about the nightmares he'd been having.

He'd taken a few days to recover physically from the leech's attack, Jake being annoyingly attentive and hanging around all the time, smiling when Paul had tried to tell him that he wasn't some invalid who needed help all the time.

In truth, he liked having Jake around, his imprinted stopping the dark thoughts and nightmares from coming to the surface, even though a part of him feels bad, knowing that Jake is doing too much.

It's why he's alone today, not wanting to wake the younger boy up, and also because he needs to be by himself to do this.

If he fails … shaking his head, he stands up.

He's not going to fail.

At least that's what he tells himself.

Pulling his shirt and shorts off, he folds them up, tying his shorts to him, before closing his eyes and concentrating.

He can feel the wolf there, slumbering in the back of his mind, and so he focuses on bringing it to the surface.

Swallowing hard, he focuses on the phase, willing his body to change and …

Nothing.

Opening his eyes, he ignores the stinging in his eyes, turning and punching the tree he'd been leaning against, satisfied when the tree creaks, a dent in it the same size of his fist.

Pacing, he tries to calm himself, taking a deep breath.

It was his first try; it doesn't mean that he's broken, that he's failed his pack … again.

Looking up at the sky, he finds himself praying, wishing, just let him change, let him phase.

_Please._

A quiet sound behind him has him spinning around, eyes narrowing as his hearing picks up the unmistakable sound of twigs breaking.

He's miles from La Push, miles from Forks and any of the trails.

There are only really two beings that can be out here.

And he knows that none of the Pack are out here.

So that leaves leeches.

Growling low in his throat, something tight wrapping around his chest, he feels the wolf stand up and take notice, clearly picking up on the sickly sweet smell that has just reached his nose.

There's a flash of white, and he sees the red hair the Pack have been hunting for months, that has been hanging around Forks and La Push, and the tightness eases a little, seeing the woman leech they've been hunting for weeks.

Its instinct that has him running, following the red blur, and before he knows it a rush flows through him, his body changing, phasing into the body he knows so well, that is perfect for tearing apart the blood suckers.

He can't help but let out a howl, a huge grin spreading across his wolf face.

He can see and smell the vampire better now, and he realizes how much he missed running and hunting as a wolf.

_Paul?_

He smiles when he hears Sam, showing the other wolf what he saw, before answering.

_Looks like the red-head hasn't taken the hint._

He can feel the others happiness coming through their mental link, ignoring the relief also flowing through.

_Paul, welcome back, dude_, Embry says.

_About time you stopped faking it_, Jared adds.

He can't help but snort, seeing as Sam comes closer to him.

They chase the leech until they reach the Canadian border, waiting awhile before making their way back to the Reservation, Paul happily tackling the others, glad that he can play around like he used to.

They decide to go and pick up Jake, Paul feeling some of the heaviness that had been crushing his chest lift as they phase back into their human form.

When they get to the Black's house, Paul sees the truck in the drive, and can't help but feel a little angry and jealous.

He knows that Jake has imprinted on him, but he can't help but feel some of the old feelings, raising an eyebrow when he sees Swan barge out of the house and walk towards them.

"Relax," Sam says. "I ordered Jake not to tell her anything."

Nodding, Paul watches as she gets closer.

"What did you do to him?" she asks, stopping in front of them, glaring at Sam.

"What did we do?" he asks, ignoring Sam's hand. "What did he do? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," Bella replies, glaring at him. "He tells me nothing, because he's scared of you!"

Paul can't help but laugh, knowing that Jake does anything but fear him.

He's shocked when he feels his face move a fraction, a light sting on his face, the wolf in him growling loudly, recognizing Bella as the threat he'd seen at the beginning and forgetting that she wasn't anymore.

He glares at her, unable to stop the shaking and he knows that he'll phase, even though he's trying to hold onto it, knowing that Jake will kill him if he hurts his best friend.

"Paul, calm down," he hears, before the phase begins, agreeing with Jared when he says it's too late.

Growling low at the girl, he tries to calm himself, tries to turn back into his human form, before he's being tackled to the ground, Jake coming out to defend his friend.

Joining in the tussle, it takes him awhile to realize they're no longer in Jake's back yard, having wrestled until they're in the woods somewhere, glad to finally be able to play fight with Jake in this form again.

He turns back into his human form, grinning up at Jake, waiting for him to change.

Jake stares down at him for a moment, before phasing back into his human form, hands on either side of Paul's head, straddling Paul's waist, frowning at him.

"I can't believe you were going to attack Bella," he murmurs, swatting Paul's hands away when he tries to put them on his hips.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," he replies, trying again to put his hands on Jake's waist, grinning up at him when his hands aren't swatted away this time.

"You could've," Jake says, grinding his hips down, making Paul groan. "And that would've been bad."

"Oh?" Paul asks, not really paying attention, his main focus on the way Jake is rocking on top of him, making him hard, pleasure starting to run through him.

"Because," Jake whispers, leaning down and kissing him, nibbling on his lower lip, before pulling away. "Then I would've had to have done this all the time."

Paul doesn't realize what Jake's saying, until the other boy gets off, taking away the pleasant surface that he was rubbing against.

"Wha-"

Watching incredulously, Paul watches him stand up, walking away, grinning the whole time.

"Are you serious?" he asks, staring at Jake in disbelief.

Jake shrugs, grin still on his face.

"I think you should apologise to Bella," he replies.

"Are you serious?" he asks again.

"If you ever want my _help_ again," Jake replies, looking down at Paul's hard cock with a smile. "You'll apologise."

He watches in disbelief as Jake continues to walk away, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

Getting up quickly, he chases after the other boy, smiling when he hears Jake laugh, before taking a quick way around, tackling Jake to the ground and pinning him.

"I promise I'll apologize," he murmurs quietly, his breaths wafting over Jake's mouth, grinding his hips down, grinning when he feels Jake's answering hardness.

"But I think I deserve a reward," he continues, moving his hips slowly.

"Oh?" Jake asks, eyebrow raised in question.

"I phased," he whispers, grinning, and feeling Jake's grin against his mouth.

"Well," Jake replies, hands running up and down his back. "That's definitely something to celebrate."

"Mmhm," Paul agrees, finally closing the distance and slotting their mouths together, their groans muffled as they continue to move against each other.

Panting, he pulls away, one of his hands gripping Jake's leg and pulling it up, sucking along Jake's jaw, before biting down, his orgasm rushing towards him at the sensation of Jake moving against him, from the sound of the whimpers and growls coming from the other boy.

"Paul," Jake gasps, his hands tightening on Paul's back, a loud groan leaving him as he comes.

Looking down at Jake's pleasure filled face, Paul find his breaths coming faster, heart racing as he feels the spiral in him wind tighter, before it's released, his orgasm running through him.

Coming down from his high, he realizes he's lying fully on Jake, his head resting on his shoulder, Jake's hands running up and down his back.

"We should get cleaned up," Jake murmurs into his hair.

Humming in agreement, he rolls off Jake, staring up at the sky.

"And you still need to apologise," Jake continues, standing up and offering his hand down.

Letting him pull him up, Paul pulls him closer, kissing him, feeling the happiest he had in months.

"I mean it," Jake says, grabbing his hand and dragging him along to one of the places where they store their clothes outside Sam's house, knowing Bella and the others were waiting for them. "You better apologise."

**END**

8

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought. Also there's a poll on my profile page and LJ page. Head over and let me know what you think I should work on next :).

**A/N 2** - So I wanted to end this story so that it sort of tied in to the books. I'm not great at endings (always feel like I could just keep going on for ages), but felt that this was a fitting end. Obviously there is a lot more to tell; Paul isn't over what happened to him by a long shot, Victoria is still lurking around, Bella hasn't talked to Jake yet and, of course, the Cullen's haven't come back. And of course, there's also the issue of whether the Pack did get the vamp after Paul. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I would like to thank everyone again, especially those I couldn't reply to (as they were anon reviews), who reviewed this story. You guys rock :).


End file.
